


Calling All Girls

by IdolizedIguana



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Slow Burn, also these lesbians don't know how to communicate, fluff if u squint, fluff toward the middle if I’m being honest, help them, its set in the 80s, just for everyones own personal pleasure, king AU, not in relation to the real queen or even fake queen, tagged underage cuz they're in high school, very light platonic poly!queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolizedIguana/pseuds/IdolizedIguana
Summary: Regina is a bratty high school girl with lots of affection to give to her crush who she thinks is way out of her league and possibly ten times more sensible than she is.ORA cliche story of how Regina tries to desperately tell Brianna how much she likes her. She makes friends on the way.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a lot of genderbending for this particular fandom so I'd like to start it up! Also feel free to request headcanons or fic ideas to my tumblr: @stainqpower // http://stayinqpower.tumblr.com/  
> -As not listed in the tags:  
> Regina: Roger  
> Johanna: John  
> Melina: Freddie  
> Brianna: Brian  
> ...pretty obvious except for Freddie but-  
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos welcome!  
> Also I'm very new to ao3 so bear with me here

Regina is sat in the back of the class, staring at the back of a curly head of hair just diagonal from her. It doesn’t help her hair is so pretty. Or that she smells so delicious that whenever she walks past Regina, she gets hit with the beautiful smell of coconut and strawberries that could make her pass out. Or even the fact that whenever she gets something out of her backpack it makes Regina hot when she can see her cleavage as she bends down. 

Brianna.

Probably the most beautiful name she’s ever heard. 

The whole dating scene isn’t new to Regina. She’s been with both boys and girls, maybe not as outward with girls as she has been with boys, but it’s only to keep the peace in the world around her- both at home and at school. Most of her relationships were short lived and just revolved around sex and she couldn’t care less. Yet somehow, approaching Brianna is the hardest thing she’s had to do in that part of her life. 

They generally have the same classes because they’re both smart girls which means Regina gets to see her beloved crush every single day- when she shows up to class- (in which case she does, but only to the ones that Brianna is present in). But Regina always thinks that if she ever said a word to Brianna she’d instantly think Regina was the dumbest girl alive. 

She’s only said a couple words to her ever. Those words consisted of “thank you” after Regina had dropped her pencil next to Brianna’s desk. She’ll never forget the way Brianna’s long pretty fingers brushed hers as she was passed the now broken pencil. Nor the way Brianna’s hazel eyes looked when she smiled at her and uttered the words, “you’re welcome”. It always makes her blush and tremble whenever she thinks of that one moment in time. Yet it happened weeks ago, maybe even months. Regina can never tell- it feels like it happened yesterday. 

Regina snaps out of her thoughts when she realizes she was staring too long. Her head falls to look down at her open notebook with boredom and she skims over what she had written before she got stuck in a daydream. This was an easy class. Too easy. In fact, all her classes were too easy. Regina couldn’t show up for a week and still be able to maintain some of the top grades in the classes she attended.

The sound of the professor clapping his hands to grab the attention of her peers causes her to raise her head. The look of annoyance and boredom catches her expression as she sighs and leans her cheek against her closed fist. 

She remembers the professor had brought up the topic of a project due by the end of next week and Regina wasn’t ready to do any of that. She couldn’t even finish a simple homework assignment that could be done in 5 minutes without a distraction. 

She listens deafly as he explains what the project would consist of. Genetics. Cells. Reproduction. Cardboard. Markers. Presentation. Working together in a group. 

Reginas eyes lift from her desk when he had mentioned groups. The tension in the class lifted but soon came once again when he quickly stated he’d be picking the groups himself. 

“This is all based on my views of each of your performances in this class,” He announces. “I don’t care if you hate each other or love each other this project needs to be completed by the end of next week.” 

“But Mr. Malone, I just can’t stand some of the girls in here!” Regina hears Melina whine. All eyes fall on her as the students in the class snicker. She was an average sized girl with black hair and dark brown eyes; very loud but hilarious which made her popular among the school. Along with her exotic looks came smarts and artistry. It did cause some girls to despise her, but Regina never minded. She liked Melina. She had a fling going on with her but it was very short lived- short lived to where they hadn’t even shared a bed yet. But they were friends- well more like acquaintances but they both said hello to each other when they passed in the hallway. They got on very well. 

“I actually took that into account Ms. Bulsara. Some of those girls can’t stand you either. Don’t worry about what group you end up in,” Mr. Malone grins and the girls in the class giggle. Melina is quick to turn around to her best friend, Johanna, and whisper something in which they start to giggle and the class begins to erupt in small chatter amongst themselves. 

Mr. Malone claps his hands again to catch the attention of the class and quickly reaches behind himself onto his desk to grab a clipboard. The class goes silent. “Now,” he announces firmly. “Don’t get up and start walking around the class to your groups right after I tell them to you. Wait until I tell you to do so.” He looks down at his clipboard and starts calling out names by fours. 

Regina doesn’t expect to be put into a group with Brianna. It would be heaven sent but unrealistic. But then suddenly she hears the names of Regina’s group. 

“Regina, Johanna, Melina, and Brianna.” The names boom in her ears.

Regina instantly sits up in her seat like someone had jumped behind her and scared her. Her eyes snap over to where Brianna is sat and sees her casually putting her pencil and eraser into her pencil bag and closing her notebooks. Brianna obviously isn’t as ecstatic as she is about this group arrangement. 

Brianna looks content nonetheless. Her long pretty fingers press her notebook and pencil bag into her backpack with care and she zips it up delicately. Regina can’t stop looking. Brianna turns her head back to glance at Regina who’s eyes are blown and cheeks now flushed at the eye contact. Brianna smiles at Regina and it takes a moment for her to process what’s happening. 

‘Smile back you fucking idiot!’ Regina’s brain screams at her. Regina finally musters up a grin and Brianna then turns her head away to pull her backpack into her lap and turn back ahead to look at Mr. Malone for further instruction. 

Mr. Malone calls out the last of the groups and puts his hands up when he starts seeing students rise up from their seats to meet their group mates. “Ah!” He shouts. “Not yet. I didn’t say to move yet,” he eyes the risen students and watches as they sit back down. “When you get to your groups exchange phone numbers and make plans to meet up. The faster you start this project the faster you finish and can perfect it. Now go.” And with that students rise from their seats and meet up. Regina stays in her seat since her peers around her have gotten up from their spots which opens up new ones. 

Melina has Johanna’s hand in hers and she’s dragging her over to the two other seats that are unoccupied. “-darling I can just make the project look pretty.” Regina hears her say. ‘You better do more than that’, Regina thinks to herself in slight annoyance. 

Regina’s eyes move over to Brianna where she’s lifted from her seat now and holding her backpack to her chest. Her skinny physic is something Regina can never get tired of. Sometimes Regina forgets how tall she is... and how beautiful her long legs are. She’s wearing a skirt that stops just under the middle of her thighs. It’s part of their uniform and Regina thanks the heavens it’s mandatory (along with pants or stockings during the cold but Brianna only wears those in the winter which Regina is still grateful for). They’re milky white and smooth and Regina wonders how often she shaves her legs... and other places. She thinks about how Brianna’s legs would look wonderful with bite marks and kisses and- 

“Regina, lovie,” Melina plops down in the chair beside her and her breasts bounce in the process which Regina can’t help but stare at. She feels guilty, but maybe because she feels she should only have eyes for Brianna. Regina still can’t help herself! “So glad to be working in a group with you. It’s been ages!” Melina exaggerates. Regina just nods and smiles. 

“It has been hasn’t it.” She laughs and she turns the page of her notebook to a fresh one. 

They’re sat in a square of desks with two and two facing each other. Johanna sits beside her in silence, her hands folded under the desk on her lap. She was a very quiet girl, quite opposite from Melina, but they were the best of friends. Johanna had a smallish physic with long wavy brown hair down to the middle of her back and short bangs in the front. She had a cute face, very technically smart, handy, and proper. Although she’s never spoken to her, Regina wouldn’t mind having a long kiss with her. 

Regina couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Johanna had sat next to her instead of Brianna. But she’s also internally grateful for that for she knows she would’ve passed out and fallen out of her seat after being sat so closely to someone so beautiful. 

The table is quiet as Melina grabs a mess of a notebook from her backpack and slaps it onto the table before reaching a hand to the bottom of the bag and taking out a perfectly good looking pencil and slapping it onto the notebook. 

Melina grins at all of them in silence and everyone awkwardly smiles back. Brianna is the first to break the silence. 

“Should we exchange numbers?” Brianna offers and Melina nods. 

“Well of course. That’s the first thing we have to do isn’t it?” Melina jokes and she tears off two pieces of paper from one larger one and writes her number down twice before handing it to Brianna and Regina. The rest do the same before they all sit back in their chairs. 

Regina can’t help but smile. “I feel like this would’ve been easier if we just wrote the numbers down in each other’s notebooks rather than having scraps of paper that we might lose.” Brianna and Johanna snicker to themselves and Regina feels her chest ache with pleasure. She’s never heard Brianna laugh even a little, and it’s the most pure thing in the world. Regina wants to hear it over and over and over again. 

“Well if I lose my scraps I can just ask Johanna. She saves everything.” Melina winks over at her friend who just gives a shy smile. 

It goes quiet again and Regina doesn’t like it. It’s unexpected especially with two loud girls like Regina and Melina at the same table. Regina knows Melina to be loud only around the people she knows personally, and maybe quiet Johanna wasn’t enough for her to start joking around. Regina thinks she’s quiet herself because she feels she’s in the presence of a goddess and doesn’t want to sound dumb and cocky like everyone figures she is. Regina hopes Brianna doesn’t think of her that way already. 

“You know,” Brianna clears her throat and instantly Regina is at attention. “I can just do all the work myself- it’s okay really. I’ve done that before I-“ 

Melina scoffs loudly in interruption. “Are you crazy? I’m not letting you do all of this yourself! Neither will them two.” Melina gestures over to Regina and Johanna. “This is a group project, darling. Plus I like to draw the pictures and write the letters all pretty.” She grins. 

Brianna’s cheeks light up in a soft shade of pink at slight embarrassment and she smiles gently and apologizes. Regina thinks she’ll faint from the beautiful sight.

“Don’t be ridiculous I’ve been there. Don’t worry about it.” Melina winks at her and then turns her ripped page onto a new one. “Now. Where should we start?” 

The group starts to quietly discuss what they should do for the project with Johanna only having said one word and nodding with whatever she agrees with. Brian and Melina seem to have a sense of direction so Regina sits back and throws out ideas she thinks will be fit for the project. Her heart flutters when Brianna favors her decisions. Sometimes Regina even catches herself staring at Brianna’s lips when she talks. Oh how she wants to kiss them. 

All the staring Regina is doing makes the class fly by in a flash. Melina is the one who makes plans. 

“Okay babes this is what we’re going to do,” she directs with a wave of her hands. “Tomorrow is Saturday, correct? We’re going to do as much as we can tomorrow, which will at least be half. Then Sunday, we’ll do the last half and we’ll have the rest of the week to make minor corrections and rest!” Melina looks around the table for confirmation and the other three nod in agreement. Regina can see from the corner of her eye Brianna’s large head of curls bounce when she nods. 

“Who’s house are we meeting at?” Regina asks. 

Brianna pipes up, “We can do it at mine? I have most of the supplies we need anyway.” She smiles and Regina melts. 

“Perfect! I’ll bring the markers and all that stuff-“ Melina is cut off short when the bell rings indicating class is over. “I’ll see you ladies tomorrow.” Her eyes are only on Brianna and Regina as she stuffs her things into her backpack. “C’mon Deaky, I’m starving.” Melina takes a gentle hold of Johanna’s shoulder as they walk off in chatter. 

Brianna and Regina are left alone to put their things away nicely into their bags. They’re both silent and Regina wishes she were as bold as she was when she wasn’t around Brianna. She wants to say something to at least make Brianna welcome and not feel as though she’s being standoffish. 

“Johanna is quiet isn’t she?” Regina says politely. 

Brianna just nods and keeps her head low. Regina’s heart sinks when she gets no verbal reply and she zips up her bag and slings it onto her shoulders in sudden anger. Brianna’s eyes rise up in a glance at the noise of Regina’s bag hitting her back with such force. 

Regina flips her hair from under her backpack to let it loose and she looks over at Brianna who’s gently releasing her hair from under her bag as well. Regina hopes she hadn’t made herself seem like an angry bitch. 

Brianna smiles at her sweetly before softly saying, “I hope you have a great lunch. I’ll see you in gym.” 

Regina tries to throw her the sweetest smile she can muster before Brianna turns away a second after. When Brianna is out of sight she lugs herself over to the doorway and sighs deeply. 

Brianna is going to be the death of her.


	2. Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiousness, The Breakfast Club, and awkward moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a quick mention of a girl named Julia and basically: Julia=Jim  
> my tumblr is: @stayinqpower –feel free to send hc or au requests; even requests for quick genderbend one shots :)  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)!!

The time spent at Brianna’s house is actually useful. Everyone’s doing their part and working to their full potential. At least Regina is. She’s going to make this the best damn project anyone has ever seen just to impress Brianna. 

It’s only been an hour since they’ve started and they’re making good progress, but Regina hopes they won’t finish quickly so she can sit on Brianna’s beanbag and look out the window some more. Regina is near the corner of the room, the notebook open on her lap as she tries to think of the biological aspects of a DNA cell. Or whatever it’s called. 

The delicious smell of the room is making her dizzy and her heart thump hard. It smells just like Brianna and Regina wants to wallow in it forever. The room is quiet except for the noise of lowered music playing in the background from the radio. She loves the sounds of Duran Duran but can’t seem to focus on it without thinking of kissing Brianna. Her cute high waisted pants with her knitted sweater tucked into them makes Regina swoon. The moment she was greeted earlier by Brianna made her shaky and sweaty just seeing her in a simple outfit. Regina would die on the spot if she saw Brianna sprawled out on her bed with nothing on and-

“Regina dear,” Melina makes her jump slightly at the sudden calling out. Regina sees where her and Johanna are pressed up side to side against each other on the bed. She’s never seen too girls so outwardly affectionate. At least not platonically. “What is the square where you can determine recessive and dominate traits and the... cross breeding? I can’t seem to remember...” 

“Punnett.” Regina answers simply and turns back to look out the window, but not without glancing at Brianna first. Melina thanks her and goes on with her writing. 

Regina scrunches up her nose when she realizes that she had forgotten her earlier thought and looks back down at her notebook, continuing to write. 

The girls shift around the room as time goes by. Regina goes from the beanbag, the chair Brianna was sitting on earlier, to the bed then back to the beanbag. Johanna is now sitting on the swirly chair Brianna was formerly sitting on with Melina at her feet and Brianna is sat up on her bed as she writes. Her eyebrows are furrowed together as she writes nonstop. Regina wants to kiss the little crease between her eyebrows and tell her to relax. 

“Where is your bathroom?” Melina asks as she stands up. Brianna is shaken up slightly at the sudden loud noise since the radio is now off. Brianna sits up completely from where she’s been hunched over to direct Melina. 

“Turn right down the hall and it should be the last door on the left side.” She smiles at Melina politely. 

“I’ll be back,” Melina sighs out. She leans down the kiss the top of Johanna’s head who doesn’t bother to look up and just mumbles something under her breath as she keeps writing. Regina catches that Brianna had saw what Melina had done. She has a slightly confused expression but then looks away only to lock eyes with Regina. Brianna’s cheeks flush and she quickly looks down at her paper again before sitting back against the headboard. 

Regina can’t help but smile knowing she had caught Brianna. But why did she make such a face? 

It’s quiet for a minute, but then Brianna talks in which Regina instantly turns to listen. “Johanna...” Brianna shyly calls out. Oh how Regina wants her to say her own name like that. 

Johanna turns her head to look over at Brianna with a plain face. “Yes?” She asks, still somehow writing without looking at her paper. 

“Sorry to bother but-“ Brianna’s cheeks instantly turn pink. “Are you and Melina...dating?” 

Regina’s mouth slowly forms into a knowing grin at that and she looks over at Johanna. She can only see the back of her head but she already knows she’s smiling. 

“No,” she says. “Mel is just very affectionate.” Johanna puts simply. 

“But you’re a girl.” Brianna says quietly, almost in a hushed tone. 

Regina’s smile falls at that. She couldn’t possibly believe Brianna was homophobic. It almost wipes out all the feelings she had for her entirely and disappointment fills her. Of course she had to fall in love with a homophobic straight girl who knew no boundaries.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Regina asks, now upset. Johanna even turns to look over at her. 

“N-No I was j-just wondering,” Brianna starts to sputter. Regina quickly starts to feel guilty and sorry and she’s even willing to apologize but she lets Brianna explain herself. “I-I’ve just never seen two girls so affectionate with each other when they-they aren’t dating. It’s just new to me is all.“ She finishes. “I’m sorry.” Brianna turns to Johanna when she apologizes. 

Regina’s heart flutters again as her feelings come flowing back. She has to bite her lip to stop from smiling. Regina must also admit she’s never seen two girls platonically kiss and cuddle the way they do. But she was quick to get over it. Regina assumes Brianna was just curious. But for what? 

“It’s alright,” Johanna says and turns to look down at her paper once again. “Melina is... gay you know.” Johanna says without looking up. “I thought everyone knew.” 

Regina’s eyes move to where Brianna is sat to see her reaction. It’s nothing too special just a nod. “I didn’t know.” Brianna says in a breathy tone, almost like she’s too afraid to talk anymore. 

“It’s kind of obvious,” Regina giggles. Brianna is now looking at her and Regina’s breath almost gets caught in her throat. She loves when she has Brianna’s attention but can never get used to it. “She’s dated a woman, Julia, before. They were pretty open about it. They used to make out during rugby games at the top of the bleachers all the time.” Brianna’s cheeks flush light pink at that. 

“Oh,” Brianna whispers out and looks down at her carpet, making her pretty curls fall over her cheeks. Johanna’s voice makes her lift her head. 

“She was starting to talk to this other girl. Mary,” Johanna starts. “You probably haven’t seen them around. She’s the tall girl with a pixie cut and straight hair. They used to hold hands all the time and kiss before they said goodbye before every class. I think they had a falling out but they’re still friends.” Regina can hear the smile in Johanna’s voice.

Brianna shakes her head to indicate she doesn’t know Mary. “She’s the curvy one in our maths class.” Regina says and Brianna’s eyes light up a little. 

“Oh I know her,” she smiles. “I was partners with her for a while before the seating was changed. She’s nice... has pretty hair.” Brianna looks back down at her paper to continue writing, now dismissing the conversation.

Regina can’t help but feel jealous. Is Regina’s blond hair not enough? How come Brianna only remembered her for her physic? Is she ugly? Does she not smell as great as Mary? If Mary weren’t Melina’s friend she might have to smack her. Although these were irrational thoughts, her feelings always overcrowded her sensibility. Regina couldn’t help it. 

It’s almost dead quiet again until Brianna asks another question. “Oh-“ Brianna pipes up once more. “Why does she call you Deaky?” 

Johanna scribbles down the last of her sentence before glancing over at Brianna. Regina can tell she’s slightly annoyed with the curious questions. “My last name is Deacon.” 

Brianna nods in understanding but then turns to Regina. “Yours?” She grins at her. Regina figures it’s just to be polite. 

“Taylor.” She grins back. 

Brianna says a more enthusiastic oh with the same grin on her face. “Mine is May.” 

‘I know’, Regina resounds in her head. “Cool.” Regina smiles just as sweetly back and turns away before the blush on her cheeks gets any worse.

Melina walks in the room not too long later to finish up what she was doing. Ignoring the way Brianna looks up at her with interest. She plops back down beside Johanna who’s still scribbling words and the four of them go back to writing in silence. 

——————-

They take a break after four hours of work. They still have a good four or five more hours to go but Melina suggests it’ll clear their mind if they take a break. 

“We can watch a movie. Or go out for a walk.” Melina suggests and Regina is up for either. 

“My father would say something if he saw us walking out of the house when we should be working.” Brianna says with disappointment. Melina understands so they choose to watch a movie instead. 

Melina and Johanna are once again pressed up against one another as Brianna flips through the channels, eyes wide as she tries to find a good station to stop on. Regina is leaning back against the beanbag that she moved from the corner of the room to beside the bed so she can see the TV better. Brianna had pulled out an extra one from her closet to set it beside Regina’s. 

Both beanbags are smushed together and Regina thinks about how easily she could reach out and hold Brianna hand. She tucks her hands under her thighs at that thought, in fear she’ll do the unspoken. 

Melina calls out for Brianna to stop once she sees a viewing of The Breakfast Club. She talks about how glad she is that they’ve started showing the movie on TV so she wouldn’t have to buy the VHS tape. 

“It’s fairly cheap.” Regina glances up at her. 

“Still.” Melina shrugs. 

“I’ll go bring some snacks!” Brianna says with a smile and quickly sits up to head out the room. 

Regina is sat alone now with her eyes trained on the tv. Her eyes go slightly wide when she hears the smack of some lips but doesn’t dare look. 

“Deaky you’re stressed.” Regina hears Melina whisper. 

She can’t hear what Johanna says but then she hears Melina giggle and from the corner of her eye, can see Melina shift to face the TV now. Regina sighs outwardly without meaning to. It’s mostly from relief without having to worry about two kissing girls beside her while she awkwardly has to listen. 

“What is it?” Melina asks as she turns to face Regina. “Judd Nelson?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

“No. Molly Ringwald,” Regina jokes with a giggle. 

“I agree. Quite pretty isn’t she? Huh Deaky?” Melina turns to face Johanna who has a soft blush on her cheeks and just nods. 

Brianna comes back with snacks that she places between Melina and Johanna and between herself and Regina. They all thank her and Brianna brushes them off with a ‘no problem’. 

It’s quiet again as they start opening up snacks, now paying attention to the movie. They watch tentatively as Bender asks Claire if she’s a virgin and if she ever fantasizes about having sex in a car on a date. When Regina looks down to grab some popcorn the sight of Brianna’s red flushed cheeks catch her eyes and she smiles to herself. 

Regina figured she’d be a prude- definitely someone who would be uncomfortable listening to this. But she never imagined it. In all her own fantasies about Brianna she was always begging for more. 

Regina turns away when a loud commercial startles them. Melina giggles and turns to the two girls on the floor. 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being a virgin,” she starts off. “It’s okay to wait.” 

“Mel, you’ve slept with lots of girls.” Johanna quips with a giggle. Melina’s head turns to quickly look over at Johanna. 

“And what about it, darling? My first time was amazing and I didn’t regret it. I waited for the right woman and got her.” She laughs and Regina can’t help but do so too. 

“What about you Regina? How was your first time?” Melina asks nosily. Regina should’ve expected it. 

“Uh...” she glances off to the side to think. “Mine was alright. The boy definitely didn’t know what he was doing. But I still came... or I at least think I did. All the boys I slept with after sure made up for it,” Regina laughs and so does Melina. “My first time with a girl was nice though. We both knew what we were doing. Too bad I couldn’t date her.” Regina makes a faux sad face and giggles. 

“Oh? Why not?” Melina asks curiously. 

“Was an arsehole. Complete bitch.” Regina grins and they all laugh. 

“And you? Brianna.” Melina cranes her neck to look behind Regina and everyone turns to look at a shyly smiling Brianna. She’s wringing her hands and her cheeks are that dark crimson red color again. 

Regina can’t help but smile and when her and Brianna make eye contact Brianna surprisingly maintains it. Regina wants to kiss her anxiousness away, but she also wants to hear an answer. “Well I’ve never...” Brianna murmurs out. “I’ve never actually... gone all the way. I had a boyfriend for a bit but it was just long enough to where we could mess around only a little... and only once. I was too embarrassed to do anything related to... those things.” 

By the end of her small explanation her eyes had diverted to the ground and Regina almost wanted to laugh. Brianna was too cute. Regina sometimes couldn’t remember the names of some of the people she slept with because she always craved more. But Brianna probably only got a few licks and it was- what she assumed- enough for her. 

“Really?” Melina asks in an exasperated tone. “And what did you do? Did you give him a blowjob? Did he eat you out?” 

Regina is the only person who can hear the little whimper Brianna makes at the forward questions. “I-I uh...” Brianna turns her head to her lap now as she scrapes under her fingernails. “I just gave him a... a hand job and he just... fingered... me?” It comes out sounding like a question more than a simple answer. When she looks up her face is scrunched up in an embarrassed smile and Melina makes a surprised noise. 

“Not even being eaten out? That boy should be ashamed!” Melina says seriously. Regina wonders if she can see how flustered Brianna is because the poor girl is very embarrassed. 

When Brianna and Regina make eye contact again, she smiles at Brianna gently as if to silently tell her it’s alright. Not that she should be so embarrassed of the circumstance she’s in anyway. Melina catches both their attention when she turns to Johanna. 

“And you? I already know about you but would you like to share?” Melina offers and Johanna shifts in her spot as if she’s getting comfortable. 

“Nothing special. Had sex a few times with an ex boyfriend and that was it.” She says simply. Melina rolls her eyes and huffs. 

“That’s the most we’re gonna get out of you isn’t it?” Melina grunts and Johanna just nods with a smug smile. 

It’s quiet again but then Regina hears the sound of Brianna saying her name in that soft, quiet, airy voice of hers. Regina’s eyes flutter as she turns her head to look at Brianna who’s face has gone back to its original color. 

“Did you want the rest of this candy? I’m not going to finish it.” She offers. Regina nods and takes it with a smile.

 

The rest of the day goes by smoothly with them actually finishing a little over what they expected to finish. Melina says all they have to do the following day is finish up the poster and maybe revise their work. In which case will take maybe the whole day depending on how pretty Melina wants to make it and how much they’ve written on their papers. 

Melina and Johanna leave at the same time. Melina made it known that Johanna would be sleeping over her house for the night, no questions asked. 

It was Regina and Brianna alone in Brianna’s room now. It was something Regina had been dreaming of since the first day she laid eyes on Brianna. Yet, it was the worse thing that’s happened to her. 

It was awkward and quiet and the fact that they were in almost opposite sides of the room didn’t help. Brianna was sat on her bed, doing some homework that was assigned for the weekend. Whenever Regina looked at her all she would see is a bundle of curls at the top of Brianna’s head. She wishes she could see her face. 

Regina turned her head back out the window to watch the sunset in the distance. Brianna had a great view of the horizon from the placement of her house and she wondered if she watched the sunset every night. Regina bet she looked beautiful watching the sunset- pale skin glowing with orange and pink as she looked out the window. 

Regina huffed and turned to glance at the clock on Regina’s wall. Her mother should be here any minute but she didn’t want to leave, yet at the same time she did. There was no talking. No engaging in any kind of activity. Typically if she were alone with someone she had her eyes on, they’d have gone through 2 rounds of sex by now. But this was not the case. If anything, she was farther away from who she fancied than ever before. 

Regina glances around the room for a second before looking over at Brianna who was aggressively erasing something on her notebook. “What are you doing?” She asks curiously, causing Brianna to lift her head. Her eyes are wide and her hair bounces around her face but goes stiff the moment her movement stops. 

“Oh,” Brianna’s expression calms and she shrugs. “Calculus. I keep messing up the problems and it’s frustrating.” She laughs nervously to herself before hanging her head again. 

“I can help you.” Regina offers and Brianna is hesitant but accepts. 

Regina stands from her place to walk over to Brianna who’s sat up prominently as she watches Regina sit down beside her. She’s hit with the sweet smell of Brianna and she feels her chest tighten in agony. Why can’t she just smell her all the time? 

Regina looks down at the problem Brianna is stuck on and she says a quiet ‘oh!’ to herself before snatching Brianna’s pencil out of her hand shamelessly. Brianna is taken back by the action but let’s Regina work out the problem nonetheless. 

Regina has actually maintained her focus on the problem instead of dozing off in a daydream about how Brianna smells so delicious and the way she can hear her breathing so closely. They’re both hanging their heads over the notebook on Brianna’s lap that’s also laid out on a thick textbook filled with math problems. 

Brianna shifts closer to Regina in hopes it’ll be easier for her to write on her lap. After all, Regina didn’t bother to move the notebook from Brianna’s lap onto her own. Regina hardly notices this as she finishes up the problem. It isn’t until she lifts her head along with Brianna’s that she notices how close they are. 

Their faces are just inches apart and Regina feels a blush creep over her cheeks when she realizes this. She can feel Brianna’s warm breath on her own lips and she has to use all her willpower not to lean in and kiss those soft pink lips. 

Brianna is the first to turn away without second thought. She looks down at the problem Regina has finished but all Regina can do is stare at the way her eyelashes flutter and her lips twitch as she runs over the problem. “Can you explain it?” Brianna asks politely. 

“Uh-uh yeah- sure,” Regina swallows thickly and she turns her head down to look at the paper she just wrote on. She explains it to Brianna, completely making a fool of herself as she stutters over numbers and phrases like an idiot. Brianna doesn’t seem to mind though, just nods and agrees with whatever Regina says. 

In the middle of explaining how she got from point A to point B, Brianna’s mother comes through the door to tell Regina her ride is here. Regina shoots up eagerly, wanting to get out of such an embarrassing situation. Brianna gently sets her things down on her bed beside where she’s sitting and stands to say goodbye to Regina. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she grins and Regina just nods breathlessly. 

Regina definitely isn’t ready for the hug that comes right after but she swears she can hear the sound of the angels’ trumpets in the distance. 

‘I’m dying. I’m dead. This isn’t happening. This only happens in my dreams,’ she thinks to herself. 

It takes a moment for Regina to register she’s not hugging back but she follows quickly, trying not to squish Brianna from how excited she is from the hug. 

It’s beautiful. 

She can feel Brianna’s soft curly hair tickling her cheek and her full chest pressing up against Regina’s as she breathes. She can feel her whole skinny waist as her arms wrap around her body, and even though Brianna isn’t the most voluptuous girl in the world, it feels wonderful. She loves the way her skinny body feels so warm against her own.

Regina could die in her arms and Rest In Peace. 

Needless to say, Regina gets off fairly well that night. But also dreams of rainbows and butterflies and everything in between. Regina’s fallen too hard for a girl who probably wouldn’t care about her after a week. So Regina knows she has to make the most out of it with the limited time she has.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking up at some fake stars shouldn’t be as awkward as it ends up being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing new :)  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome and don’t forget to send in submission to my tumblr: @stayinqpower  
> Enjoy!

Sunday rolls along and the four girls are back at Brianna’s house. They’re a lot more comfortable in each other’s presence, talking about things ranging from sex, to what their first goldfish’s name was, to how annoying a girl from one of their classes is. Of course Brianna engages as much in the sex part as Johanna does- which is slim to none. But Johanna is definitely talking a lot more than she had yesterday, and not just to Melina.

Regina finds out she’s smarter than she had previously known, and Regina already knew Johanna was very educated. Nothing new comes from Melina, except a few silly stories about dates with girls or slumber parties with Johanna. 

Regina does find out that Brianna is actually a closeted lesbian. It had been blurted out randomly after Melina had finished a story about a girl and the three other girls were stunned. Brianna’s cheeks were red and her eyes wide but Melina only laughed after the sudden silence in the room. 

“Okay, darling! Wonderful! We should throw a party. Do you happen to have cake mix? Maybe even cupcake mix?” Melina quips and the other three laugh, Brianna laughing along only awkwardly. 

Regina is ecstatic at the news though, knowing she might have a chance. Of course Brianna is a lot more proper and prudish than Regina, and on total opposite ends of the social spectrum, but she can always dream. “I’m sorry,” Brianna apologizes after Melina’s strange congratulations. “I just had to say it.” 

“Don’t worry.” Is Johanna’s only response to the situation, but she’s smiling from ear to ear. 

“It’s well deserved. We won’t tell anyone, babe.” Regina says warmly and she swears she sees Brianna’s cheeks heat up. 

Finishing he project mostly meant Melina drawing and tracing on the poster on the floor while the other girls sat on the bed for chatting. Whenever Melina starts to whine about her hand cramping, Johanna always encourages her to keep going with an upbeat phrase and Melina doesn’t hesitate to continue writing. 

They begin to all engage in talk of their own social groups. Regina, Melina, and Johanna aren’t far off from each other but Brianna definitely is. 

“I like our friends I think,” Melina says as she nods over at Regina and Johanna. 

“It can be a bit much.” Johanna says simply and Regina nods in agreement. 

“I feel you have to be a certain way to be in such a group. Loud, humorous, probably very obnoxious...” Regina jokes with a smile. “Johanna is the only exception, aren’t you?” She teases. 

Johnna gives a closed mouth grin and nods while Melina giggles. “A bunch of sluts aren’t we? You, me, Katherine, Jade, Sophia... we were made for each other!” The four laugh but then Regina catches Brianna’s attention. The three of them are sitting atop Brianna’s bed, either sprawled out or cross legged and Brianna, being the proper woman she was, sat cross legged. She’s wearing shorts that show off her milky legs and Regina sometimes has to stop herself from looking down at them whenever she’s caught in a trance. Regina can’t help but put a hand on her bony knee. 

“What about you? How is your friend group?” Brianna doesn’t seem to mind the hand on her leg but a flush of soft pink moves onto her cheeks. 

“All we do is sit in the library and talk. Sometimes even on the stairs if one of my friends wants to stare at some boys,” She giggles. Regina finds it cute that’s one of the most bold things Brianna has done on a daily basis. 

“Are you joking?” Regina asks in a teasing manner. Brianna laughs along and she shakes her head. 

“It’s boring- I know. But there’s nothing else for me to do anyway! I wouldn’t dare sit in that noisy cafeteria. It’s so intimidating.” Brianna admits shyly. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous,” Melina scoffs. “Well you know us now. You can come sit with us tomorrow.” 

“And my friends?” Brianna asks, a tint of hesitance in her voice. 

“Well...” Melina glances over at Johanna and she only shrugs. “Maybe just you for tomorrow. You know. Social norms. One person at a time.” Melina grins. 

Brianna giggles with delight and Regina bites her lip to contain her large smile. Brianna had the cutest giggle she had ever heard. She almost wants to lean over and tickle Brianna until she was pissing herself, just so she can hear that beautiful laugh. 

Instead they go on with chatter for some time until Melina exclaims right in the middle of Regina and Brianna talking that she’s finished. Everyone’s attention is now on her as she groans dramatically and rolls onto her back. 

Johanna is silent as she lays on her side and stares at Melina. She’s wearing a skirt thats ridden up to almost the top of her thighs, and Regina would be lying if she said she hadn’t been stealing looks at the panties peaking underneath. 

Melina pushes herself on her knees and drags her legs over to Johanna who’s now laughing. She presses a sloppy kiss onto her nose and flings the top of her body over Johanna’s face and shoulders. “Ladies. This calls for a celebratory break in which we all lay down on Brianna’s bed.” Melina pushes herself onto her feet and climbs over Johanna and drops her feet onto the pillow beside her head and without hesitation rests her head on Regina’s lap. 

Brianna is smiling widely as she gets comfortable herself, laying on her back with her head resting just right in front of Regina’s now crossed legs. Regina wants to lean over and press a kiss to her fluffy hair as it’s spread out across the mattress. 

“If I kick you I’m sorry.” Johanna warns. There’s now comforting silence in the room but Melina is quick to break it. 

“You know what,” Melina says, mostly to herself. “I think we must be going.” Regina never caught Melina staring up Johanna’s skirt. 

Johanna has no reaction to the statement although Melina is referring to her as well. “It’s been a delightful pleasure, Bri.” Melina says as she sits up. 

“I don’t mind you three resting here, you know.” Brianna says as she sits up as well. 

“And I don’t mind either!” Melina says. Johanna finally sits up and curls her hair behind her ear. “But I’ve got to get Jo here home before her parents get upset, isn’t that right?” Melina turns to Johanna who’s nodding. 

Regina knows there’s something else to that story but doesn’t question it. She does want some alone time with Brianna, even if it’s awkward like it had been yesterday. 

“Well,” Brianna stands along with the other two to embrace them. Regina can’t help but feel a bit jealous of the two, wishing that were her. “It was nice having you girls over.” 

“Don’t mention it. Thanks so much for having us over.” Melina smiles and Johanna does the same. “And don’t forget. Tomorrow you’re with us. Regina should be able to bring you along. She has you for most classes like she mentioned earlier.” Brianna nods in confirmation and watches as the two girls walk out of the room and into the hallway. 

Regina awkwardly shifts around in her spot on the bed, back pressed against the wall as she waits for Brianna to come back into the room fully. 

When Regina sees her pretty face she smiles, and Brianna hops on the bed happily. “You know, I should be heading out too...” Regina says as she scoots over to the edge of the bed. 

“Oh,” Brianna’s face falls instantly and she moves to get up again. Regina feels bad that she had disrupted her after just getting comfortable. “Well you can stay if you like I don’t mind.” 

Regina feels like Brianna’s always mentioning that to her whenever she suggests her departure. Regina is quiet as she stands there next to her shoes in thought. She should stay? Or should she go? 

‘Stay’, her brain tells her. ‘Why would you leave if you wanted to be alone with her anyway?’ It reminds her.

“I’ll stay.” Regina says happily as she climbs back on the bed. 

“Oh, am I making you feel pressured? You can leave! I don’t mind that either.” Brianna says with desperation. 

‘I don’t mind that either...’ rings in her head. Why doesn’t she mind? Regina is a delight to be with- why wouldn’t she mind? Her brain screams at her angrily. Regina knows it’s once again her possessive thoughts and shoos them away.

“No no! I just didn’t want to be a burden,” Regina says as she makes herself comfortable. 

“You’re just fine! You’re not a burden.” Brianna grins at her and Regina looks right back in giddiness. They share a quick moment of soft gazes at one another and Regina turns away to look elsewhere before a blush forms on her cheeks. 

“Okay- well. Do you mind if I lay down? My back kind of hurts.” Regina asks politely. Brianna invites her to lay down while she shifts over to where Regina was just sitting to make herself comfortable. 

Regina is mindful not to just drop her legs right down on Brianna’s lap in fear she might think it’s annoying, so she bends her legs as she stares up at Brianna’s ceiling.

Although she’s been to Brianna’s for a day and a half, it’s the first time she’s noticing the large stickers of the solar system panned out all over the ceiling in the vicinity of her bed. Regina wonders if Brianna had these up since she was a child and just never bothered to take them down. After all, Regina has cheap stars stuck onto the tops of her walls since she was a toddler, too lazy to reach up and take them down (really, she’s too short and just waits for them to fall). 

“They’re glow in the dark, you know...” Brianna catches Regina’s attention. Regina looks over at Brianna who’s craning her neck to look up at her own ceiling. “Did you wanna see?” Brianna asks and Regina nods with a smile. 

Brianna is quick to lift herself from her bed and hop down onto the floor to stride over to the light switch easily with her long legs. Regina likes the way her hair bounces as she moves. Brianna flicks the switch down and the ceiling immediately lights up with different neon colors. Brianna is stood by the light switch, looking up at the ceiling as well as Regina who has the best view as she’s laid down. 

Regina is fascinated for a minute or two before she glances down to look at her crush. Brianna is still staring up at the ceiling, mouth wide in a grin and eyes bright with interest. Regina can see the twinkle in her eyes even though the room is dark, but it makes her chest flutter. She wonders how she can stare at these planets without getting bored after looking at them for five minutes. 

“Uh- Brianna?” Regina asks, sitting up slightly so she can see her better. “You can come lay down if you want?” 

“It’s alright,” Brianna smiles and flicks the slight switch back on. “I was just gonna show you for a sec-“

“No no!” Regina erupts and it startles Brianna, her smile faltering to a panicked one. “Leave the lights off. Come lay down and look. Tell me about the planets.” Regina suggests. 

Brianna laughs shyly and turns the light off once more before, now shuffling over to the bed. Regina had scooted herself over to the far side of the bed so her arm was pressed against the wall to make room for Brianna. Frankly, she didn’t need that much room, but it was enough to keep Regina from wanting to touch Brianna’s delicate hands that rested at her sides. 

Brianna carefully laid on the bed herself, keeping her distance as well as Regina had. She was nearly falling off the bed, holding onto the side of it to keep herself from rolling onto the ground. Regina notices this and giggles, causing Brianna to look at her curiously. “You can scoot in if you want. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to?” Regina teases, which brings a blush to Brianna’s cheeks. 

If Regina had noticed how small the bed was, she would have kept Brianna suffering. They were now pressed side to side, arms touching and hands brushing on the damned too small bed. Regina had to close her hand into a fist to keep herself from slipping her own hand into Brianna’s. 

Her head was dizzy with the thought of Brianna’s soft, warm hands holding her own. Her long, slim fingers could cover one of her whole hands if she wanted, but Regina tried not to think about that too much. Or even the way those fingers could work around so graciously in her-

“Do you want me to tell you about the moons all the planets have?” Brianna offers, turning her head to look at Regina who just also noticed how close their faces were. 

Regina was eager to know- not just because she was that interested in the planets but because she wanted to hear Brianna enthusiastically talk about something she knew nothing about. 

And Regina was right. It was wonderful. 

Although she kept getting lightheaded from the smell of Brianna’s delicious shampoo, or the way she would whisper a soft space joke in her ear whenever she thought fit and burst into giggles, Regina loved it. 

Regina was sure Brianna just shoved loads of information into her brain she wouldn’t remember but she didn’t care. Regina could listen to Brianna talk for hours. Brianna could probably talk about how she gruesomely murdered someone and she’d listen with open ears and an open heart, yet not take in a single thread of information because of how hazed she was from the sound of her voice. 

When it was time for Regina to leave, she probably knew more about Jupiter than she ever would in an entire life time. But they exchanged a hug, longer than the last and not even because of Regina. Brianna was the one who had actually kept the hug longer than she had previously. Regina also swore she heard Brianna take a whiff of her hair but she didn’t want to think on that too much. 

Now not only did Regina find love and sensuality in Brianna, but she found a friend. A best friend almost. Even though they didn’t know much about each other’s deeper personal lives, Regina still felt as though there was some kind of connection between them.

Regina wasn’t going to let that go.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. Not friends. And then friends again.

If it’s one thing they had in common, it was how much they loved their psychology class. It was fun, entertaining, easy, and although it was an advanced placement class, it felt like study hall. The teacher was just as relaxed as the students were, and the topics they discussed were wide range and almost nothing was off limits. It was fun to hear some kids shouting to the whole room how one of their friends smoked too much pot or got too drunk to stand up with the teacher even joining in hilariously on the conversation. 

Since the class was free roam, any student could sit wherever on a daily basis, Regina and Brianna decided to sit in the back corner of the room. They were secluded, but they both liked it that way. They spoke about what was going on around them. Gossip about other girls, guys, and couples, and even about what teacher they’d love to kiss. 

They were opening up to one another graciously and Brianna had even shared a piece of personal information about herself that Regina figured she hadn’t told many people. 

“My parents are kind of strict,” Regina tilts her head to the side. “I wasn’t even allowed to have a boyfriend, you know. But I did get one anyway because my mother would always tease me about not talking about boys ever. I did ask before I went out with him though, and my parents were like ‘uh okay?’ before they let me. I think it was just to prove to them I wasn’t into girls... even though I am.” Brianna giggles and Regina just laughs softly. 

“Are they conservative?” Regina asks curiously. 

Brianna only shrugs and thinks to herself. “They don’t speak on that matter much. When they do see Boy George flashing on the telly though, my dad gets very confused,” Brianna nods her head slowly. “But I don’t think my parents care much about my sexual orientation... which is why I’m surprised I even went out of my way to get a boyfriend!” 

Regina laughs at that and leans into Brianna’s personal space to say something in a hushed tone. They’d been speaking that way for a while now, not wanting anyone to hear of their sexual desires. “Have you ever kissed a girl though, Bri?” Regina asks curiously. 

Brianna’s cheeks flush red and her eyes start to dart everywhere but on Regina. Regina smiles smugly as Brianna stutters out an answer. “Uhm- no. Never.” Brianna sputters out and she puts a hand to her cheek as if to cool it down. 

“Never? So what do you do? Just stare at girls all day and imagine what they look like under their clothes?” Regina teases and it makes Brianna slap her other hand over her face to cover her blushing. 

She whimpers something incoherent behind her hands and Regina starts to laugh. “Bri! Look at me,” she faux frowns and puts a hand on Brianna’s wrist. It’s slim, tiny, and soft and Regina wants to give it a squeeze, just to see what it feels like. But Brianna moves that hand and lays it on the desk while she keeps the other covering half her face. She’s frowning but in a playful way, as if she took no offense to what Regina had suggested to her. “I’m just messing with you!” Regina laughs and Brianna murmurs that she knows. 

“Awe. Come here. Look at me,” Regina gently pulls her other hand from her face and takes both hands in her own. Regina feels blush rush to her cheeks as she realizes she’s holding the soft, slim hands of her crush. They’re cold and they feel so delicate in the palms of Regina’s hands. She can’t help but glance down at Brianna’s hands and notice her nails are beautifully filed and coated over with some clear polish, making her fingers appear longer. Regina wants to suck on them...

“Brianna, you wanna know what it’s like to kiss a girl for the first time?” Brianna nods eagerly in response. “This is from my experience of course, but it’s nice. It’s a lot nicer than kissing a guy because guys just kiss to fuck. So they’re constantly trying to shove their tongue down your throat in attempt to turn you on and drop your panties,” Regina lifts an eyebrow and Brianna giggles. Regina swoons. “But with girls. Most of us are shy, no? So it’s always slow... and we don’t expect to go anywhere with how shy we are. There’s a lot of gentle chaste kisses here and there but then there’s some tongue and it’s so... it’s just good. I wish I could show you- I mean describe it-“ Regina quickly corrects herself and is glad Brianna hadn’t noticed her slip up. “-but I guess you just have to wait until your favorite girl comes along and kisses you.” Regina grins. Brianna’s cheeks are a soft delicate pink now, her mouth open slightly and her eyes hooded in a dream state. Regina knows that look. Brianna was just imagining it herself. 

Brianna is quick to snap out of it when she realizes that she’d been drifting off and sits up, shifting in her seat but not moving her hands from Regina’s. 

“But I won’t ever find a girl to kiss.” Brianna admits sadly and Regina frowns. 

“Why not?” 

“Im too shy and... I’m not pretty enough.” 

Regina feels her heart sink instantly. Brianna? Not pretty enough? Who would make her feel such a thing? Regina feels her blood run cold thinking of someone calling Brianna unattractive. 

She can understand the shy part, but Regina used to be shy... before she turned into a slut. Regina just can’t wrap her head around the fact that Brianna is insecure with herself. She’s the most precious thing she’s ever laid eyes on- definitely a sight for sore eyes. 

Regina can’t help but take in her features as she sits before her. Her hazel eyes are twinkling under the classroom light with her curly hair reflecting the most beautiful shade of brown she’s ever seen. Her lips are plump and a soft delicate pink and if she could, she’d kiss them every chance she got. Brianna’s face is long but beautiful, along with her delicate nose that turns to a soft, beautiful point. Her cheekbones are strong and prominent and she wishes she could kiss the blush away from them as she stares. 

“Brianna...” Regina starts. Brianna’s features soften instantly when she notices the upset expression on Regina’s face. “You’re pretty enough... you’re the prettiest- you’re very pretty.” Regina quickly catches herself. “Who told you you weren’t pretty?” 

“No one, Regina,” Brianna says, frowning and looking off to the side. “I just know it. No one has to tell me- I just know.” 

“But Bri-“ Regina shifts in her seat as she leans forward to whisper more comfortably in Brianna’s space. “You’re prettier than most girls in this class! This whole school even!” Regina whisper yells. It makes Brianna grin shyly but it’s enough to convince Regina she’s done a good job of cheering her up quickly. 

“You’re just saying that because I called myself ugly. You’re pretty Regina- prettier than anyone I’ve ever seen.” Brianna admits and her once soft gaze turns hard in realization of what she’s said. Her cheeks turn a dark shade of red and she starts to panic. “I mean- well- you’re like... one of the prettiest girls I’ve seen- the prettiest I mean- wait no-“ Brianna lets out a frustrated grunt and she yanks her hands from Regina’s hands to slap them on her face. 

Regina is stunned. All she can do is sit there and replay the compliment Brianna had paid her. The most beautiful girl Brianna has seen? Regina could marry her right there. 

It takes a moment for Regina to compose herself before she clears her throat and awkwardly scrunches up the front of Brianna’s hair to catch her attention. “Bri,” Regina says in a squeaky voice. “Bri, look at me.” 

“No.” Is the only response Regina gets. 

“Hey... thanks for the compliment but that’s not what I’m on about,” Regina says with a gentle smile. When Brianna doesn’t move her hands Regina sighs and rests her chin on the palm of her hand. “Bri, just know you’re beautiful. Lots of people think you’re beautiful. They’re just too shy to say anything. I think you’re beautiful. The most beautiful girl I’ve seen.” Regina admits with a soft smile and a gaze. 

She knows Brianna will take it to be even with her own compliment about Regina, but that’s what makes it less embarrassing for Regina. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause I said you were pretty...” Brianna says, her voice muffled behind her hands. 

“But who said I was lying? I know I’m not...” Regina says with a knowing tone. 

Brianna is quiet for a moment before she drops her hands heavily on the desk her elbows rest on. “Shut up.” Brianna says firmly, her mouth a straight line and her face in a hard expression. 

Regina leans back a little subconsciously and her eyes are wide with surprise. She’s never heard Brianna become this upset- Regina never even knew Brianna could ever get upset. “Bri-“ Regina tries to console her but then Brianna is giggling wildly. 

Regina’s frown turns into a smile as she watches Brianna laugh and she can’t help but do so either. “Reg-Regina!” Brianna reaches out to put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “I’m not upset. Sorry.” Brianna grins and she controls her breathing as she calms down from her laugh attack. 

“Oh,” Regina laughs awkwardly but stays smiling. “I thought I upset you.”

Brianna just shakes her head and pulls her hand back into her own space, leaning back in her chair and resting her hands on her lap. “Never.” Brianna gazes over at Regina with the most gentle expression she’s ever seen, and Regina could faint right onto the floor in that very moment. 

Class ends quicker than Regina expected and she almost feels disappointed when it’s time for them to pack up. She feels stupid for forgetting that Brianna would be joining her for lunch. 

They’re both walking side by side as they travel to the cafeteria. It’s instantly roaring with life as the two approach the large room along with everyone else coming from their classes. 

They aren’t talking much as they walk through the cafeteria to approach the table Regina’s friends are sat at. Brianna is clutching at her backpack straps as she walks up to the table who is now eyeing her with curiosity. “Who is this, Regina?” Jade asks, her permed hair a mess atop her head. It isn’t rude, but it doesn’t feel like the most welcoming question. 

“Brianna.” Regina says simply and she sits right beside Jade on the long bench. Brianna is awkwardly standing there, waiting for Regina to get comfortable in her spot before she can fit her long legs under the table but Regina is quick to just yank her down onto her spot. Brianna takes it as a joking gesture but she doesn’t see Regina smiling at her- not even looking at her. 

“Where are Melina and Jo?” Regina asks the table. 

“Coming.” Sophia says as she glances around. Her eyes finally land on Brianna and she doesn’t bother to give her a smile. “And you said this was Brianna?” Regina nods. “Care to introduce us?” Sophia finally smiles. 

“Well of course, dear,” Regina smirks at her and she turns to face Brianna who is taking off her backpack and setting it beside herself. “Brianna,” Regina points beside herself. “This is Jade-“ Regina then points at the girl across from herself. “-and that is Sophia.” 

Regina says no more and she pulls out a packed lunch and drops it onto the table. Brianna takes that as her cue to do the same. 

Brianna eats in silence as the rest of the girls talk. There’s no sign of Melina and Johanna for more than half of lunch and Brianna feels lonely. Regina is too caught up in talking shit about some girls to realize how quiet and awkward Brianna is being beside her. Brianna is starting to wish she could be sat beside her boy crazy friends so she can at least find something to say and do. 

Brianna is smacked out of her thoughts when Melina and Johanna approach, hand and hand. Johanna’s cheeks are pink and she looks almost out of breath while Melina looks fine. Brianna wonders why but the table doesn’t seem to question it. 

“Bri!” Melina says excitedly when she sees the lanky girl. She sits down beside her while Johanna sits across next to Sophia. “You’re here!” Melina exclaims. 

Brianna just smiles shyly and nods in silence. 

All Regina does is glance at Brianna before turning back to talk to Jade beside her. Brianna feels her chest clench painfully at that. 

She yearns for Regina’s attention when they’re in the same room, so it’s only natural for her to be upset when all Regina acknowledges her with is a glance. Not a smile, not a touch, but just a plain glance. Brianna thinks she can cry. 

The rest of lunch goes by smoothly, but not happily. Brianna is still her quiet self while Melina is almost shouting right across the table and over Brianna herself at the rest of her friends. She feels almost like Johanna in any room. 

Brianna just feels out of place. 

When lunch ends she grabs her things and says goodbye to everyone before she walks off to her next class. She has it with Regina, but she’s too upset with her to stay- or even care for that matter. 

It takes a moment for Regina to notice Brianna has gone off without her. She’s looking around the cafeteria with a faltering smile before spotting Brianna who’s hands are up at her backpack straps again and awkwardly shoving past other students. Her long legs are hard for other students to keep up with, especially when Brianna is walking faster than usual. 

Regina can’t help but stare as Brianna’s skirt is flown up slightly with every step she takes. But she then huffs and tries to walk after Brianna to invite herself to walk beside her to gym. 

It’s hard though, seeing as Brianna is much quicker with her longer legs. Regina has to nearly run after Brianna to meet up with her. 

“Hey!” Regina says almost rudely. “You kinda left me back there.” 

Brianna only glances down at Regina and mumbles an insincere apology. Regina doesn’t think she’s ever been so upset with Brianna yet she feels her heart sink and chest clench at the realization that Brianna is upset with her. Regina doesn’t know why, but she doesn’t like it. 

All throughout gym she tries to talk to Brianna who is only giving her plain answers and halfhearted laughs. Usually no one speaks to Brianna during this class, so it’s better than most days yet worse than others. 

The situation doesn’t get resolved until after school when both girls are at Brianna’s locker. “Did I upset you or something?” Regina asks straight to the point. 

Brianna stops putting her books in her locker for a moment but then continues. She’s quiet for a long while and Regina opens her mouth to go on but then Brianna speaks.

“You left me alone.” Is all Brianna says. 

“I didn’t leave you alone this whole day, Bri.” Regina says with annoyance. 

“At lunch.” 

“I was literally there.” 

Brianna sighs and yanks the lock off the small metal holder in the locker and Regina almost flinches back from the action. “I sat there and didn’t say a word to anyone. I thought you were going to talk to me- let me get used to the area. If you didn’t want me there why were you so happy during class and why did you bother to invite me?” Brianna’s face is scrunched in hurt and Regina instantly feels guilt. 

“Bri, I wanted you to go...” Regina says with a frown, leaning forward. “I was excited because I genuinely wanted you to hang out with us.”

“It didn’t seem like it.” Brianna shuts her locker closed and aggressively tries to shove the hook of the lock into the hole before pushing it closed. 

“Don’t get so upset.” Regina says firmly, her lip curling. Brianna starts to turn to walk and Regina quickly follows her step. “I invited you and wanted you there. Sorry I didn’t happen to pay attention to you during lunch but you should’ve spoken up too, ya know. The other girls felt awkward around you.” 

Brianna stops in her tracks for a moment and she feels her chest clench. She always suffered from insecurity and hearing that she was possibly too boring for people to even approach brought her spirits down. Did Regina think of her in the same way? Regina probably just invited her to their table so she wouldn’t have to ask again. 

“Well, I don’t care. I don’t know those other girls I only know you.” Brianna huffs and continues to walk down the hallway. There aren’t many students around them since they’ve all walked out toward the front of the campus which makes Brianna feel a lot more comfortable with the situation knowing there aren’t many eyes on the both of them. 

As she continues to rapidly walk down the hall she starts to realize her demeanor has drastically changed since she’s become closer to Regina. Brianna doesn’t mean to be this upset over something so simple- especially not with someone she has a massive crush on. Not even her own mother yelling at her about some dishes could make her as upset as she is in that moment. 

Brianna also knows she’s being unreasonable lashing out like this but she can’t help it. She just wants to be accepted a little by Regina, even if it means through her own friend group. She figured it’d give her the sense of security that she had a chance with Regina. 

“Bri!” Regina huffs behind her as she tries to keep up with Brianna’s long legs. “Bri...” Regina tries in a firmer tone. Regina needs Brianna to stop walking so she can have a proper conversation with her rather than almost jogging and trying to keep her breath. Regina then scoffs and huffs before standing her ground and stomping her foot. She crosses her arms in defeat and watches as Brianna continues on her walk. Regina wins the glances of a few peers walking past but she doesn’t care. 

When Brianna notices the loud noises of Regina’s heavy footsteps have stopped she slows herself down. Her chest clenches at the thought of hurting Regina’s feelings despite her not caring even a second ago. So she slowly comes to a halt and hangs her head before turning around. Regina is still stood at the same spot she stopped at with her arms crossed tightly over her middle, glaring at Brianna. Regina’s cheeks are even tainted pink in frustration and from pushing herself to walk faster with every step. 

Brianna can’t help the stinging in her eyes at how angry Regina looks. She never intended to get Regina so furious. They stare at each other for a long time, students weaving between their gazes without care but with curious glances as to why they’re at such a long distance but not saying a word. 

“Reg...” Brianna starts and she slowly starts to walk over to her. Regina’s expression changes when she realizes Brianna has a look of regret. “I’m so sorry, Reg.” Brianna mutters and Regina almost misses it from the loud clatter of lockers being opened and closed. 

Regina opens her mouth to forgive her- like she could stay mad at her for long anyway- but Brianna almost tackles her to the ground with a bear hug. It’s almost suffocating but she melts into it easily, wrapping her arms just as tightly around Brianna’s slim torso. Regina feels her legs shake when she realizes her face is stuffed between Brianna’s breasts. 

“I didn’t mean to get so upset- I don’t even know why I got so upset-“ Brianna whimpers into Regina’s neck. It makes Regina shiver. “I think- I think it’s because I feel like you’re one of my good friends and- and even though we haven’t known each other for long I love being around you so much because I feel like we’re best friends almost...” Brianna shamelessly admits. 

“Bri, it’s okay...” Regina breathes out into her chest. “You’re okay. It’s my fault too, alright? I really did want you there and I just brushed you off. I didn’t mean it. I think I was just nervous-“ 

“Darlings!” They both lift their heads at the familiar voice. “Let go of each other will you? There are people around and watching you two ladies ki-“ Melina cuts herself off when the two girls lift their heads to show they weren’t doing such a thing. Both their cheeks are pink and their faces filled with embarrassment. “Oh! Sorry girls. I thought you were both snogging!” Melina cracks up in laughter. 

Johanna is quick behind Melina, their hands intertwined and a soft smile on her face. Brianna and Regina still both have their arms around each other in a passionate and fearful embrace. They’re afraid to let go of each other in fear that they’ll never be able to touch again. Brianna subconsciously grips onto Regina tighter as the two other girls approach them with glee. Regina falls into it and huffs out a quiet breath when she realizes Brianna’s warm arms are gripping her waist to pull her close. Her eyes flutter a bit and she glances up at Brianna who’s still looking ahead of herself at Melina but they both make quick eye contact in which Regina pulls away from the embrace when she realizes how ridiculous she must look staring up at Brianna as if she were an angel. Which in Regina’s defense, Brianna is in fact equivalent to an angel. Regina also swears she can see a hint of disappointment cross Brianna’s face but she figures it’s due to their earlier argument rather than Regina pulling away. 

When the two other girls meet with the blushing women, Melina has a huge grin on her face. “Well! I never thought I’d see you two together like that! Who died? You both look so mortified!” Melina has a look of bewilderment on her face. 

“N-No one died.” Brianna chokes out. “We were just clearing some things up.” 

Regina glances up at Brianna at that and flashes her a gentle smile. “And it’s been cleared.” She turns to Melina who has a look of curiosity on her face. 

She’s quiet as she looks between the two and then back at Johanna who has a look on her face that only Melina can understand. Melina turns back to the two quiet girls and grins just as she had before. “That’s... great, dears,” Melina nods. “Would you girls like to go out for some ice cream? I’ve got some extra spending money and Johanna and I were just gonna head out by ourselves but she seems to be in bit of a mood.” Melina flashes a quick glare at her and Johanna only briefly scowls at her. 

Regina and Brianna glance up at each other before nodding and agreeing to tag along and Melina is ecstatic as they head out of school. 

Although both the girls have resolved their brief problem, there’s just one more thing they have to get off their chests. But it’s going to take a lot more than a petty argument to suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is: @stayinqpower


	5. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident happens and they take forever to clear it up.

It’s the day of the presentation and none of the girls are nervous. They all have their part to say and memorized the general idea of their topic to present to the class. Their group is filled with smart girls who equally participated in the project and knew what they were writing about. It was only common sense for them to get a full grade. 

When they’re up in front of the class, it goes by smoothly. Regina thinks that Johanna saying her piece of the information is maybe the most she’s ever heard a word out of her.

Throughout the week, the girls spent no more than an hour a day on the project to work out minor adjustments. Of course, everyday that week Regina and Brianna always spent an extra hour together while Melina and Johanna always went to the others houses to hang out... or according to Regina- make out and mess around. Brianna claimed she couldn’t see Johanna do such a thing, but Regina promised her she’d seen many girls just as quiet as Johanna do more than just that. 

Now that the project was finished, the four girls had just mentally prepared themselves not to spend so much time around each other and fall right back down to acquaintances rather than the close friends they had been for a week. But that didn’t happen. 

The four girls were now tied together, not wanting to do things other than be around each other. Johanna never spoke her truth but wherever Melina was, she was there along side her. Both girls never seemed bothered to be around Regina and Brianna, so it only meant they were okay with being friends with the pair. 

Regina and Brianna didn’t plan on leaving each other’s sides anyway. They were practically glued at the hip by the time the week was finished. 

Girl friendships could either fail quickly, or grow just as fast. Lucky enough for the two crushing girls, they both connected with each other on a great level. 

Although Brianna still hung out with her friends the rest of the week during school hours, they made it a routine to meet up and talk for a bit between passing periods and breaks and even after school before they walked with Melina and Johanna to Brianna’s house to tidy up their project. So it was nothing special when Regina invited Brianna to go catch a movie with her and Melina and Johanna /surprisingly/ couldn’t make it. Or at least Brianna didn’t make anything of the invite so that she wouldn’t get her own hopes up. 

The two girls shared a popcorn between the both of them and Brianna was hoping for a cliche hand bumping moment to happen but that definitely didn’t. Regina seemed to have the bucket almost on her lap and every second throughout the movie she was shoving a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Not that Brianna minded, she thought it was cute how Regina munched quickly on the pieces of popcorn and nearly inhaled the whole thing. She guessed that’s what it meant to have a proper crush. 

On the way out of the theater, the two girls spoke about the movie with interest. It was a chick flick that they both wanted to see, but it turned out to just be something they would start making fun of despite Regina being very obviously into the movie with her munching on the popcorn and her eyes focused on the screen the entire time. 

Brianna was supposed to be out in the front of the mall to wait for her mother at the end of the movie, so Regina offered to walk her over there. The two decided to get some icee’s to drink despite them having just eaten a ton of candy and soda. Regina thought it was cute the way Brianna’s lips turned blue from the dye of her drink. 

When they reach the desired location, Brianna takes one long sip of her drink as Regina speaks. “It was nice having you come along! I’m glad you’re not the kind to talk during movies.” Regina laughs and Brianna smiles around her straw. 

“It was fun. We should do it again some time!” Brianna suggests and Regina nods. She hopes it didn’t sound to desperate. Brianna turns when she hears a honk and she mutters a soft “oh”. 

“Well I guess this is goodbye. I’ll call you later.” Brianna grins. They both lean in for a hug, being mindful of their drinks and both lightheaded at the feeling of each other’s bodies pressed against their own. 

Brianna is too hazed to think about how she leans back to only lean in again for a chaste kiss. It only lasts a second but she can instantly feel Regina tense up after the action.

“Oh my god!” Brianna shrieks. “Oh my god I’m so- I’m so sorry!” Brianna stumbles back and she smacks her hand over her mouth in disbelief. 

She can see Regina’s blue eyes are wide and her cheeks are a bright shade of red even in the dark night. Brianna feels horrible at what she had done. 

Regina doesn’t say a word and Brianna keeps taking smaller and smaller steps back, trying not to stumble over her long legs. It’s as if Regina had told her a gruesome deep secret and she couldn’t believe her ears. It makes Regina’s blood run cold at how disgusted Brianna seems to appear. 

Regina wants to tell her it’s okay... she wants to kiss her back and to tell her she’s been wanting that for ages but Brianna’s already running to her mother’s car and then they’ve driven off. 

Regina can’t entirely process it, yet she can very vividly feel Brianna’s lips on her own as if she had just kissed her. 

Regina could die in that moment and be happy. Brianna’s mouth tasted like blue raspberry and her lips were warm and soft against her own. She also can’t help the heat that pools up between her legs at the remembrance of her lips as every second passes by. Regina thinks raspberry is her new favorite flavor.

But then Regina’s thoughts start to race in her mind. Did she mean to do that on purpose, or was it a subconscious action that maybe Brianna was used to with someone else? 

That thought makes Regina’s heart sink and her chest heat with jealousy. She won’t even consider that Brianna maybe did it subconsciously but for Regina’s sake. Regina won’t even begin to think about how Brianna could possibly feel about her. 

All Regina knows is that she wants to feel Brianna’s lips on her own everyday for the rest of her life.

——-

Regina hates how they have to suffer two days without facing each other after that incident. They do have each other’s numbers, but they don’t dare pick up the phone to discuss what had happened. 

Brianna is anxiety filled all throughout Saturday and she’s stayed crying on her bed about three times throughout the day. She’s sure Regina hates her. She hasn’t dared contact Regina after that incident and Brianna just knows that Regina must think she’s disgusting for pulling such an accidental stunt like that which is why she hasn’t called her.

If Brianna knew how Regina would’ve reacted to that she would’ve never even leaned down to hug her. Although all Regina did was stare, it was possibly the worst reaction to a kiss she had ever received in her entire life of 17 years. 

Regina was doing just as horribly. She was cooped up in her bed the whole day and she didn’t even bother to open her curtains to let the sun shine in. It was almost 3 in the afternoon and Regina hadn’t left the bed since she had woken up and she was starving. But the anxiousness she was receiving was making her mood and appetite fluctuate so whenever her mother would come in and check on her, there was no telling if Regina would snap or politely reply. Winnifred just figured it was that time of the month and Regina was just resting out her cramps. 

Regina didn’t want to have to get up but when she desperately needs to use the bathroom, she kicks off her blankets in a pout and sighs loudly and follows it with a loud groan. 

Why couldn’t Brianna just reciprocate the feelings? There had to be a reason why she ran away like Regina had insulted her whole family. For gods sake- Brianna was the one who kissed her! 

Regina stands and hops off her bed, then drags her feet over to the bathroom where she takes a look at herself in the mirror. Regina wanted to cry. Her hair is disheveled and her bangs are sticking in all kinds of directions. Not to mention, the bags under her eyes are dark and her eyes are heavy with sleep. 

Regina wants so desperately for things to go okay for once in her love life but of course, it was always her who had to fuck it up, wasn’t it? She never had a problem with confessing feelings because her mentality was always that it was their loss if they didn’t have mutual feelings. But this time, she wanted so desperately to have Brianna leveled with her. 

Regina wanted to be the one to smell Brianna’s sweet scented perfume and kiss her soft lips. To be the one to hold her lanky body and have her own face stuffed between Brianna’s breasts. To be the one to kiss her cheeks whenever she blushed and run her fingers through her abnormally curly hair to relax her.

But she could have none of that. 

When Regina snapped out of her Brianna day dream she used the toilet and washed her hands. In the process of staring at herself in the mirror, she thought. How could she make it up to Brianna? 

Regina could call her? No Brianna might not pick up. 

Regina could talk to her about it come Monday? Brianna might be able to avoid her all day and possibly brush her off with distractions. 

Regina could show up to her house? It wasn’t half bad, but it would force the both of them in an uncomfortable situation. No one could run or hide and Brianna definitely wouldn’t be expecting her. But that might just be a perfect reason to show up. Or the worst. 

Regina decided she could give it a try. It was better than speaking on the phone since it wouldn’t feel as authentic, even if Brianna picked up. 

Regina walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to get dressed. It was quick and she didn’t bother wearing anything to make herself stand out since she was already going to feel so embarrassed around Brianna. Plus there was no point considering Brianna didn’t even have feelings for her, so what did anything matter? 

Regina said goodbye to her mother before she walked out the door, cash in her pocket. She was going to buy Brianna some flowers just to ease the tension and prove that she meant no harm. Regina wasn’t going to show up to argue- she was going to show up to have a mature discussion and maybe break it to Brianna she’d been crushing on her for some time. Regina knew this couldn’t be easy. 

When Regina made it to the store, she picked out the smallest, yet prettiest batch of flowers for Brianna. She couldn’t afford much, and she wasn’t going to awkwardly lug around a huge bouquet of flowers all the way to Brianna’s house. Regina needed something simple that said: ‘hey these are to make you feel better and to tell you I have feelings for you but also not to overwhelm you and think I’m too desperate’. They were the perfect set of lilies and red roses. She hoped Brianna had a liking to at least one of the two. 

When she finally appears at Brianna’s front door she rings the doorbell after standing there awkwardly for almost a minute. Regina was kind of hoping the door would never open, but she’s met with the face of Brianna’s mother. 

“Hello Mrs. May...” Regina mutters out with a shy smile. Regina doesn’t miss her eyes glancing down at the flowers in her hands. 

“Hello, Regina!” Ruth exclaims with excitement. “It’s nice seeing you here I haven’t seen you since Thursday.” 

Regina just hums out and nods her head in agreement awkwardly. “Is Brianna here?” Regina is straightforward with her question, not wanting to waste precious time. 

Ruth is a little surprised at the question and shakes her head. “No sweetheart but she’ll be back in a couple hours if you’d like to see her then?” She explains. 

Regina glances over to the side and thinks for a moment, pursing her lips to the side and then shaking her head. “No,” she says plainly and Ruth only nods uncomfortably. She’d never seen Regina act so weirdly. “But can you tell her to call me when she gets back? Thanks, Mrs. May.” Regina is quick to turn on her heels, practically jogging down their walkway and back onto the sidewalk. She doesn’t wait for a response from Mrs. May which might’ve come off awfully rude but Regina had to get away before she had to explain herself. 

On the way back she angrily shoves the flowers into a trash bin and trudges the rest of the way home. They could’ve resolved everything they needed to if Brianna were home and it frustrates her to no end. How long did Regina miss her by?

Regina receives no phone calls the rest of the day and she’s greatly disappointed. She thought Brianna was better than that. That maybe Brianna could talk things out with her so they could both clear their heads. 

Regina is miserable the whole rest of the night, even on the verge of tears as she’s falling asleep and her thoughts get to her. She starts to become grateful that Brianna wasn’t at home because she’s sure she would’ve made a fool of herself handing her some flowers and then being rejected to her face. Maybe talking on the phone would’ve been a better first option. 

But the next day, Regina is in for a surprise. She’d just come back from a school event for her stage band class and her mother had forced her to do the dishes, not even giving Regina time to change out of her uniform. She’d gone straight to the sink even with her friend’s corny gardening hat hanging by her neck and resting against her back. 

When she’s in the middle of washing a plate that had been sticky with syrup, there’s a ring at the door. Regina’s father shouts for her to get it so he doesn’t have to stand up. She makes a face on the way to the entrance and rolls her eyes as she can hear the blaring of the TV he’s watching in the background. 

Regina is nearly to the door when she realizes that she’s still wearing her red gloves. She doesn’t bother to go back to take them off so that whoever it is at the door doesn’t have to get restless. Regina reaches over to grab the doorknob and pulls it open and tilts her head to the side to look through the open gap. Her eyes widen.

“Bri?” Regina breathes out in surprise. She’s met with the sight of Brianna in a light zip-up sweater and some tight jeans she probably just threw on. Her outfit doesn’t match one bit and her hair looks more like a mess than it usually does- but it’s still a beautiful mess. “Bri, what are you doing here?” 

Brianna’s cheeks flare up in a pink tint and her eyes divert to the ground as she sighs through her nose. “My mom told me you came over to see me...” Brianna says shyly, not lifting her head to make eye contact with Regina. It’s quiet for a moment and Brianna doesn’t have to say much more to understand why she’d drop by. 

“Well- come in.” Regina invites, opening the door so Brianna can walk through. Brianna looks very obviously awkward walking into a house she’s never been into, especially under the circumstances they’re in. She’s fiddling with her fingers and her shoulders are slightly hunched over and Regina feels bad as if she were the one making Brianna so uncomfortable. 

Regina looks down at herself in disgust. One of her long white socks is scrunched down to her ankle while the other is perfectly fixed up to her knee over her black nylons. Her hair must look a mess with her own choice of two black bows holding parts of her frizzed hair back. Plus her red gloves look ridiculously big on her small hands. 

Regina shuts the door gently before turning to Brianna who’s facing her but still isn’t meeting her eye. Regina wishes she could see her beautiful hazel eyes peering up at her. 

“I gotta go put my gloves back so I don’t get the both of us all wet,” Regina says with an awkward breathy chuckle. Brianna just smiles and nods. “Stay here.” Regina commands and she jogs over to the kitchen and throws her gloves in the sink carelessly before meeting back at with Brianna. 

“Dad I’m going upstairs with Brianna! Tell mom I’ll finish the dishes after!” Regina shouts and all she receives is a loud yes in return. If Brianna weren’t there, she’d definitely get a yelling at. 

Regina and Brianna make a silent trip up the stairs and down the hall to Regina’s bedroom. It’s tidy and fairly clean except for the few drawers of clothes that are open and some notebooks stacked carelessly on her desk. 

When Brianna steps fully into the room, Regina shuts the door behind her and glances over the backside of her slim body before walking around her. She can feel Brianna’s eyes following her as she moves over to the bed. 

Regina sits on the edge and pats the space beside her. Brianna hangs her head as she shuffles over to the bed and sits, knees pressed together and hands folded close to herself on her lap. Brianna’s vulnerable state is hard to look at especially when Regina feels she’s at fault here even thought she has no reason to be.

The two don’t say a word for a couple minutes, waiting for the other to speak so one doesn’t have to address the elephant in the room. But it’s Regina that speaks first just because she’s tired of dragging out the whole situation. 

“Why did you come?” She tries to ask in the most understanding and polite way possible as to not sound cold and upset Brianna had shown up. Regina is grateful she can see her beautiful face around again. 

Brianna whimpers out a soft “Uhm...” and turns her head to look at Regina’s shoes rather than her face. “I came because you came...to my house.” Brianna whispers out and Regina has to lean in to hear her. 

“I did...” Regina responds, unsure of what to say next. She thought Brianna possibly had something to say rather than just that. 

“So then why did you come... to my house?” Brianna finishes, finally looking up at Regina and she slightly tilts her head to the side in curiosity. She didn’t think Brianna wanted to confront her. Brianna’s dreamy eyes are hooded with shyness and there’s still a permanent light blush over her cheeks. Regina wants to lean over and feel her soft lips against hers again but she has enough willpower to not make a fool out of herself. 

Regina is now the one to break the eye contact. She doesn’t like being put on the spot and having to explain herself although it’s logical that Brianna would be very curious as to why Regina showed up, even if it was blindly obvious. 

“I...uh,” Regina starts and she feels her cheeks heat up. “I...I wanted to see you.” Regina chokes out. Her mouth suddenly feels dry. 

From the corner of Regina’s eye, she can see Brianna’s still staring at her to elaborate more but Regina doesn’t go on. 

“You wanted to see me?” It sounds like a surprise to Brianna and all Regina does is nod. It goes deafly quiet again and Brianna clears her throat before turning away to look at the ground. “My mom told me that you... that you brought flowers.” Regina feels her cheeks burn more at her statement. 

“They were roses and lilies,” Regina breathes out and she doesn’t dare turn her head to look at Brianna. But Brianna’s grinning widely to herself and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling out in glee. 

“I love lilies,” Brianna states in an airy voice and that causes Regina to turn her head to look at her. “They’re pretty.” 

Regina can’t help but smile either and the two girls stare at each other before Brianna turns away and her smile falters. “Why did you bring them?” Brianna is staring back down at the ground. She’s toeing the back of her right shoe in anxiousness. 

“I brought them for you,” Regina swallows thickly and sighs deeply, not wanting to see the reaction Brianna is going to give but can’t turn her eyes away from her beautiful face. “I didn’t want you to think I was upset with you or anything... and I thought you’d like them.” Regina finishes. 

Brianna’s smile falls but only to a sympathetic one. She turns her head to look back at Regina and her eyelashes flutter as she glances all around her face. 

”I thought I made you upset,” Brianna sighs and looks down at her hands for a moment. “I didn’t mean to do it. I swear. I wasn’t thinking and I-“ Brianna huffs and turns her head back down to the ground. “I don’t know why I did it. I’m sorry.” Regina feels her heart ache at the brokenness of Brianna’s voice. 

“There’s no reason to be sorry...” Regina shifts closer to Brianna to put a hand on her shoulder. “I wasn’t uncomfortable at all. I’m used to it, Bri. You know this.” Regina jokes lightly and she can see the corners of Brianna’s mouth lift. 

“But it’s... me. I’m your friend,” Brianna finally turns her head back to face Regina and frowns. “I’m not anyone you’re crushing on and I know lots of people come on to you. That’s why I hoped you didn’t hate me after that. I don’t want you to think I’m just chasing after you like everyone else is.” 

All Regina can do is stare at Brianna. Although she didn’t say it directly, it was obvious (only to Regina) that Brianna did not have any mutual feelings. 

That wasn’t the case at all. 

If both girls could read each other’s minds they’d be rolling around in Regina’s bed by now. But miscommunication was a bitch. 

“I don’t get even a lick of those vibes from you,” Regina says with sympathetic eyes. “You’re not like all those other people and I know it. You probably meant to go for the cheek and that’s okay-“ 

“No I meant to go for the mouth,” Brianna whines out admittedly. “I meant to go for the mouth, Reg.” 

It’s Brianna’s dumb attempt to ease into a confession but Regina doesn’t follow. 

Regina now has a bewildered expression on her face, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “O-Okay...” Regina mutters slowly. “Well we both know it was an accident and that’s alright. I forgive you. Not that I was ever upset with you.” 

Brianna sighs and shifts her body so she’s facing Regina properly, her head is still hung but she can see how Brianna is shifting her eyes wildly as she tries to find something to say. 

“Reg...” Brianna starts and she reaches up for Regina’s hand that’s resting on her shoulder. She holds it in both her own hands and rests it on her lap. 

Regina’s mouth goes slack and her eyelashes flutter at the sudden lightheadedness. She’ll never get tired of the feeling of Brianna’s long, precious fingers clasping around her own. 

Regina shushes her quietly and she leans in so Brianna can hear her. “You don’t have to say any more okay? I understand,” Regina musters up the best smile she can give and Brianna nods in response. “But can I ask why it took you so long to coke?” 

Brianna lifts her head finally, her cheeks have gone down in color but there’s still the faint blush that can’t seem to leave. 

“I was at a friends house. I couldn’t be alone because I thought I grossed you out,” Brianna laughs at her own ridiculousness. “But I did... I did come out to her.” 

Regina smiles fondly at that and let’s out a soft oh. “How did she take it?” 

“She was happy actually,” Brianna’s smile falters once more and it turns into a deep frown. “We kissed. A whole lot.” She admits in a quiet voice. 

Regina’s heart sinks at that and she feels her chest boil up in anger and jealousy. Maybe that’s why Brianna didn’t reciprocate those feelings. She almost wants to shove Brianna away and tell her to leave for doing such a thing to her- as if Brianna knew all along. 

“You don’t seem too happy.” Regina says jokingly, but there’s a hint of bitterness in her voice. 

“I know,” Brianna says and she shakes her head, her eyes traveling down to Regina’s bed. “It’s because I didn’t enjoy it as much as-“ Brianna cuts herself off by sighing. “I didn’t enjoy it like I thought I would.” 

“All you guys did was kiss?” Regina asks and Brianna nods. Regina feels relief wash over her at both answers and she hums. “Why didn’t you enjoy it? Was she awful at it?” Regina teases. 

Brianna giggles and shrugs. “It just wasn’t as good.” 

“As good as what?” Regina pushes. 

“Just- it wasn’t as good.” Brianna repeats. 

“As good as what though, Bri?” Regina pushes, curious as to how many other girls she’s kissed. 

“Nothing,” Brianna responds firmly. “I guess it just wasn’t good. At all.” 

Regina is relieved once more at her answer but the jealousy is still there. Regina knows she can show Brianna a much better time than whoever that girl was. But she supposes now isn’t her time. 

Regina feels all hope is lost in the one true love shes ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is: @stayinqpower


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe witnessing something can change your perspective. Also horny Regina.

The week starts off fairly well after something that has happened so dramatically. Regina has told Melina all about what had happened before she even sees Brianna for the day, but didn’t dare admit she had feelings for her. All Regina had said about the matter when Melina asked was that she didn’t care and Brianna was just another cutie with a pair of lips. 

But in her own mind she was more than just that. 

Also, if Regina was being careful, she knew to never admit that she’d touched herself to the remembrance of Brianna’s lips three times that afternoon after Brianna had left her home. 

That Monday also sparked the first time they had hung out, just the four of them, since the day before their presentation. They hadn’t planned it, but it was actually Regina’s idea they could just catch up and relax out in the grass area by the science building during lunch. The three other girls didn’t mind one bit. 

It was as if they were back in Brianna’s house, up to some harmless mischief. And by mischief that meant throwing peanuts at students sat below them on the stairs. Johanna saw to it that she had the best aim and always somehow made it into other students’ hair. Regina thought it was hilarious. 

Just right in the middle of lunch Brianna was hand feeding Regina some dusty cheese puffs that her mother had shoved into her lunch bag. Brianna would delicately push the small cheese balls between Regina’s lips and giggle whenever she made a funny face. Regina melted every time she heard that musical sound of laughter float into her ears. She did anything to hear an erupting burst of laughter from Brianna, even if it meant embarrassing herself. 

It was a continuous thing until Brianna began to run out of cheese puffs and started to crave them herself. When Brianna started to eat then normally, Regina tried to poke at her sides to get her to start laughing again but it only caused her to inhale the dust from the cheese and start coughing. 

Brianna was luckily laughing as she was letting out chest rattling coughs but Regina felt bad. She was giggling too but constantly asking if Brianna was okay and rubbing her back to soothe her. When Brianna was just about done with her coughing fit there were tears in her eyes and her whole face had gone red. Regina tackled her into a hug into the grass and they both laughed. 

“Are you okay?” Regina murmured into her ear as Brianna was squished between the ground and Regina. 

“Never better, Reg.” Brianna turned her head to face Regina and they both laughed deeply and quietly amongst the both of themselves. They were both secretly getting hot from the feeling of their bodies pressed together and Regina was especially ready to lean down and lustfully kiss Brianna, but she knew better than to do that to Brianna and especially in front of the other two girls. 

They both lifted themselves from the ground and Brianna dusted herself off while Regina reached out to grab her drink to take a sip. 

“You want some?” Regina offered out of courtesy to a formerly choking Brianna. 

Brianna nodded with a smile and Regina pushed the juice over to her with a grin. Brianna took it from her and began to take small sips out of the bottle, not wanting to upset Regina by almost drinking the whole thing. 

As Brianna was letting the cool beverage run down her throat, Regina began petting her head. 

“Good girl,” she teased jokingly. 

This caused Brianna to pull the bottle away from her lips. Regina didn’t miss how slick and moist Brianna’s lips looked after taking a drink out of the bottle. 

“I am not a dog,” Brianna gave Regina an unimpressed look.

“You might as well be with that hair of yours!” Regina pressed on and Brianna made a faux offended face before capping the bottle and shoving Regina onto the grass. She tossed the bottle over onto Regina’s side where she lay laughing on the ground and Brianna just grinned. 

“Alright ladies, let’s not hurt each other...” Melina warned and Regina just gently slapped her thigh. 

“You act as if you don’t try to get a pull on my hair every time we wrestle,” Regina retorted. 

“I am aware of what I am capable of but you two /girlfriends/ are being a bit too loud for poor Deaky here,” Melina gave an over exaggerated frown and Johanna just shook her head as if to say she wasn’t bothered like Melina said she was. 

Brianna and Regina’s cheeks flared up at the term “girlfriends” but Regina only nervously laughed it off. 

“And what if we are girlfriends? What will you do? Pull our hair?” Regina raised her eyebrows and smirked over at Melina who looked between the two. Brianna had a blank look on her face but anyone could tell she was still embarrassed from the blush on her cheeks. 

“Well I wouldn’t pull your hairs- I’d imagine that you’d be pulling each other’s... if you know what I mean.” Melina smirked back at a now almost horrified looking Regina. But if Regina was being honest, the red on her cheeks was half from embarrassment and half from being turned on. She’d love to pull on Brianna’s luscious locks, but that was a thought for later. 

“Oh shut up!” Regina shoved at Melina’s knee this time and Melina shoved her back hard enough to knock Regina onto Brianna. 

Brianna fell onto her back with an “oomf!” and Regina fell sideways onto Brianna’s front. Their two faces were pressed together harshly, cheek to lip which caused them both to groan. Before they could even sit up properly they heard Melina shriek. 

“Brianna! Lace knickers? I never thought you’d wear such a naughty thing!” Melina bellowed out in laughter and Brianna shot up from the ground to push her skirt between her legs, dropping Regina onto the ground again in the process. 

“Don’t look, Mel!” Brianna’s cheeks were back at their red color and she had a glare spread across her face. “I couldn’t find any other kinds of underwear I have...” Brianna admits shyly. Johanna giggles silently beside Melina. 

“Don’t worry about it darling. What brand are those? They’re beautiful. I’d like to see Johanna in those...” Melina speaks out mindlessly. 

“Would you shut your mouth?” Johanna grumbles beside Melina with a soft blush. “I would never wear such things.” Melina only raises her eyebrows and hangs her head to give Johanna a look. “Oh piss off!” Johanna huffs and crosses her arms over her chest in which Melina just embraces her. 

Brianna’s glad that Johanna had distracted Melina and she turns to Regina who’s fluffing up her hair to get the excess grass out of it. 

“Lace panties, Bri? I never thought you’d be bold enough to wear such a thing. I always thought you’d stick to granny panties,” Regina snickers. 

“I have my preferences too, ya know,” Brianna glares at Regina. “Plus they aren’t all that. They’re quite uncomfortable.” 

Regina rolls her eyes and leans over suggestively toward Brianna. It causes the fabric of Regina’s shirt to open up and reveal the top of her breasts and Brianna’s eyes glance down at them and Regina can see her eyes go wide and her mouth go slack. It wasn’t even intentional, but the expression on her face is one to die for. 

“Well can I take a look?” Regina teases and Brianna’s eyes snap away from Regina’s body and to her skirt which she’s still holding down between her thighs. 

“No.” Brianna says firmly. 

“Oh c’mon, Bri. They must look great,” Regina lifts a hand to lay it heavily on Brianna’s skinny thigh. She can hear a whimper come from Brianna that makes her heat up between her legs. 

“I-I... no, Reg. It’s embarrassing,” the blush on Brianna’s face grows darker. “They’re just from the store. Nothing special. They’re the only pair I have.” 

“Well they must be special if you decided to wear the only pair of lacy underwear you own...” Regina presses on and she can’t help but slide her hand further up Brianna’s freshly shaved leg. 

“Jeez, Reg!” Brianna sputters out, pushing her hand back down toward her knee. “We’re at school!”

It’s in that moment she snaps out of her dirty thoughts and actually listens to Brianna properly. They are at school... and Regina was trying to snatch a feel of Brianna’s tight heat. 

She even looks over at Melina and Johanna who are staring at the both of them with wide eyes. When Regina makes eye contact with them they start giggling between the both of them and Regina glares at them. 

“Oh be quiet the both of you!” She scoffs, feeling her cheeks heat up at being caught. 

“You be quiet... miss ‘can-I-take-a-look’,” Johanna teases and Regina rolls her eyes in annoyance. Luckily Brianna had shifted her attention back to her food so she didn’t hear what the two other girls were teasing Regina about. Regina didn’t want Brianna to think she was creepy and predatory, despite being just that 3 seconds ago. 

But the day goes on quite smoothly after that strange hiccup Regina experienced during lunch, although Regina can’t stop thinking of beautiful Brianna standing in front of her in nothing except for those lacy panties Melina pointed out. Regina had to start thinking of her grandma wearing panties to keep herself from getting carried away from her own thoughts. Regina goes the rest of the day without trouble after that. 

When Brianna and Regina are headed out to meet up with Melina and Johanna, they’re in for a surprise. 

They were expected to meet at the top floor of the literature building because that’s where Melina’s art class resided along with Johanna’s Spanish class. But as they were walking up the now empty staircase of the building, they were met with a panting Johanna and a handsy Melina.

The sight of the both of them made Regina and Brianna’s eyes go wide and especially Brianna’s cheeks heat up. Johanna had a leg hiked up on Melina’s hip while Melina’s hands were gripping her hips to keep her in place as she nipped and sucked at Johanna’s neck. Her body was squirming underneath Melina’s hands and one of Johanna’s hands was tangled in Melina’s hair while the other was scratching at the wall she was leaning back on.

It took a moment for Johanna to even notice they were there. Her head lolled forward and she opened her eyes just a tinge, only for them to go wide and for her to shove Melina away from her body. 

“Deaky!” Melina exclaimed but when she noticed Johanna’s expression she whipped her body around to look at the two equally embarrassed girls staring at them. “O-Oh!” Melina choked out. Both Brianna and Regina had never seen her so embarrassed. Both flustered girls were blushing madly, along with Brianna who had never laid her eyes on such a thing. “We didn’t know you two would be coming so early...” is all Melina said. 

“And we didn’t expect... this either.” Regina says uncomfortably. It’s quiet for a moment and none of the girls speak of what had just happened. But Regina starts up again. 

“How long has this been going on?” It’s a genuine question, and not one of disgust. Regina thinks she’s strange for enjoying such a sight, but she’d watch them do it again in a heartbeat. 

Johanna and Melina exchange a look and Johanna is surprisingly the one to answer. “For a few weeks.” She says quietly. 

“We’re dating. As if you two couldn’t tell,” Melina’s embarrassed demeanor has now disappeared and she has a smug look on her face. “You were right, Bri.” 

All eyes are on Brianna and she lifts her shoulders and gives an uncomfortable smile when she thinks back to asking Johanna if her and Melina were dating. Johanna had obviously told Melina of her curious question. 

“Why did you lie about it, Jo?” Regina asks, referring to Brianna’s long asked question. 

“I didn’t want you guys to think we were gross for showing such obvious PDA.” She says with an ashamed look on her face.

“We wouldn’t have cared.” Brianna assures and Johanna gives her a weak smile. 

“Well we know that now darling, but we didn’t know how you would react,” Melina says, waving her hand. “I knew Regina wouldn’t have minded because of her sexual orientation. We didn’t know much about you at the time.” 

Brianna’s eyes peer off to the side in thought, with an almost shameful look on her face. 

“I wanted to play it off as if we were still affectionate friends because I felt dumb for lying after you had came out to us,” Johanna admits in a quiet voice. 

Brianna’s eyes snap back up to the both of them and the look of guilt washes away with an understanding smile. “That’s alright. I just didn’t expect to find out... like this.” A blush creeps back onto Brianna’s cheeks. 

Melina snickers and Johanna peers up at her with a soft smile. “Well this is my woman!” Melina says happily, reaching out to grab for Johanna’s waist and pull her close to her side. “She’s wonderful- and a great kisser.” Melina winks at the two other girls who are smiling fondly at them. 

Johanna is blushing madly and she whispers for Melina to stop only to get a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Well they’ve got to know what they’re missing!” Melina teases right back but Johanna only looks up at her with a soft glare. “Oh don’t get your panties in a bunch, sweetheart.” Melina rolls her eyes and pulls Johanna closer. She begins to talk to the other two but Regina had zoned out halfway through. 

She couldn’t stop staring at the way Melina’s hand was resting on Johanna’s hip. Regina wanted so desperately to be held by Brianna like that- her hand on Regina’s hip and teasing under the strap of her skirt with her long fingers so Brianna was touching her skin. 

But of course Regina never seemed to get her way lately. Except for that kiss Brianna had so conveniently shared with her that turned out to be an accident Brianna regretted with her whole heart. Regina couldn’t be that disgusting to Brianna... could she? 

Regina snaps out of her thoughts when she notices the three girls are starting to walk back down the stairs. She’s quick to follow them, just listening in on their conversation as Regina stays quiet. She is thinking hard about what she had just witnessed. 

If it had only been a few weeks since they were dating, why had they been so affectionate for much longer? Regina swears she can remember Melina and Johanna sharing cheek kisses when she saw them in the hallway sometimes- even holding hands when they walked. She starts to wonder how they even established a relationship. 

Regina then starts to think about her own insecurity when it came to Brianna. She compares her own personality to Melina’s, wondering if that’s a factor in why Regina can’t seem to get her feelings out. 

But without the context of how the two girls got together, it could’ve been Johanna who had confessed for all she knew- and Johanna seemed to be the most reserved girl she’d ever met. If Johanna could do it so could she. 

Regina is snapped back into her own thoughts when Brianna slows down to keep her pace with Regina’s as to not make her feel alone. 

The four of them talk all the way to their homes, and Regina actually declines when Brianna invites her over. There are no hard feelings- Regina just needs to get her thoughts in order from being snapped out of her own head after Melina and Johanna’s confession to them. 

She spends all night wondering if she should bother breaking it to Brianna she’s been crushing on her. Regina’s afraid of scaring her away and ending the friendship all together, but she needs to get it off her chest. 

Regina can constantly feel her chest bubble up whenever she’s around Brianna. Her stomach does flips and her brain screams whenever Brianna touches her. And most of all, her legs wobble and she becomes hot whenever Brianna hugs her. 

Regina’s feelings are boiling over and ready to just explode all together. 

She can’t contain it for much longer and Regina will feel at least some kind of relief when she confesses. Even if it means breaking a friendship for some feelings she can’t seem to shake off. 

It isn’t until the next day when she sees Johanna walking out of a nearby class she gets some context. Regina is luckily not around Brianna since they didn’t share their current class together, and Melina is nowhere to be seen. 

Regina makes a beeline for Johanna before she can get far and she startles her when she puts a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. They both laugh and Regina removes her hand. 

“I have to ask you something,” Regina pants out and Johanna nods to indicate she’s listening. “How did you and Melina get together?” It sounds almost rude and intruding but Johanna doesn’t seem to mind the question. 

“Melina asked me out on a formal date,” Johanna says with a smile. “She somehow knew for a while I liked her, and she surprised me with it.” Johanna can see the obvious defeat on Regina’s face and she starts to wonder if Regina had been crushing on her girlfriend. Even though she already knows the answer to that, she can’t help but worry. 

“Oh. Well, thanks a lot, Jo,” Regina sighs but before she can walk away Johanna grips onto her arm to stop her.

“Reg, you know Brianna will say yes, right?” Johanna leans in to assure her. Regina’s cheeks instantly heat up at that and her mouth goes slack. 

“What? H-How did you-“ Regina is cut off by a grinning Johanna. 

“It’s only obvious. You look at her like you’re always mentally undressing her,” Johanna giggles and she moves her hands to rest them on Regina’s shoulders. “Look, I see the way Brianna looks at you too. She’s always listening to what you’re saying, always inviting you everywhere, she blushes whenever you compliment her and look at her for too long... I’m surprised you haven’t noticed, Reg.” Regina just eyes Johanna suspiciously and then narrows her eyes at her. 

“So what do you think I should do...” Regina asks carefully. 

“Not sure. That’s up to you,” Johanna shrugs and Regina presses her lips together in frustration. “Just think about what might make Bri happy and go with it.” Johanna pats Regina’s shoulder and begins to walk off. “I’ll see you later, Reg. Think about it!” She calls back and Regina just huffs. She didn’t think that was much help- she didn’t even understand what Johanna meant. 

Regina begins to walk away, running a hand through her blond hair and pulling on it in frustration. This was going to be a lot harder than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @stayinqpower


	7. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loniless is found where love starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very light platonic poly!queen cuddling at the end uwu

Two weeks and 4 days have gone by since Monday, and the girls have just about become their own exclusive clique. They’re just four close, friendly, and caring lesbians trying to survive their last year of school before university. It doesn’t help that two out of the four girls are crushing on each other, and both those two girls have to deal with constant PDA from the other pair. But, no one seems to be complaining so far... yet. 

So it’s only normal when Regina finds out about a party from a touchy Melina who’s holding a comfortable Johanna sat between her legs. Melina was just idly massaging Johanna’s shoulders while Johanna softly moaned and dozed off every few seconds. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation Regina had been in. 

But Regina decided she’d go along with her two other girl friends, only because if she decided to go with Sophia and Jade, they’d already be on their knees for some boys within the first ten minutes of being there. Regina didn’t plan on doing such things this time- although she knows it’ll be tempting. With the help of her coupled friends, she knew she’d be held back from doing such things anyway. 

Melina had also suggested that Brianna be invited as well, only because it’d be strange to leave her out of anything just because of some party. 

“Everyone loves a little party, maybe even Brianna,” Melina had told her. “If she says no it’s alright, as least Bri knows we weren’t going to leave her out intentionally.” 

Regina thought that was fair, so when she was able to talk to Brianna in class, Regina was surprised to hear an excited agreement from her. 

“I’d love to go!” Brianna exclaims. “I’ve never been to a party before...” She then admits sheepishly. 

“Well, I’m not sure how this one will turn out... but I’ve never been disappointed when I’ve gone to parties like these,” Regina smirks at Brianna. “If you drink and let loose you’ll be just fine, Bri.”

Brianna grins at that and giggles to herself. “But I’ve never drank anything before either. Let alone smoke weed or anything.”

Regina isn’t surprised to hear of Brianna’s confessions and doesn’t tease her for it. She knows Brianna has always been a conservative girl, both by choice and by not. 

“Well, if I were in your shoes and hadn’t done either for the first time, I’d choose weed, just because you can function to some degree,” Regina laughs. “I’m not sure how you’d react to alcohol.” 

Brianna excitedly grins at that and her eyes shift around rapidly at the desk below her in thought. Her smile then instantly drops and she sadly peers up at Regina through her lashes. 

“But I’ve got no where to stay after, especially after all that messing around with stuff... and I know those parties run very late,” Brianna says, just above a whisper. 

Regina reaches a hand out to gently push Brianna’s shoulder playfully and she smiles at her. “With me, dummy. You can stay over at my house.” Regina offers and Brianna starts to blush again. The last time the two had been over at Regina’s, they had talked about what had happened at the movie theater. Brianna feels that home is now tainted with the awkwardness of their conversation, but she doesn’t voice her discomfort. 

Brianna just nods, her curly hair bouncing around her face as she agrees. “I’ll let my mom know. Thanks, Reg.” Brianna grins at her and Regina melts. 

The four girls decide to meet at Brianna’s before the party, just because she was conveniently located between all three of the other girls’ houses. It’s about two hours before they should start walking over to the house the party resides at. The party had already started but Melina and Regina agreed it wasn’t very cool to show up right when the party was supposed to begin. There would hardly be anyone there anyway. 

They were all sat on Brianna’s bed eating big rations of candy they had found in the kitchen cabinets downstairs. It wasn’t a meal, but the girls weren’t starving like they were before. 

“I’d rather be eating all this candy than be bloated off a huge meal,” Regina had said when Johanna complained about how unhealthy it was. “I don’t want to strip for anyone with a bulging stomach and wanting to throw up.” Melina snickered at that, and Johanna had secretly caught the way Brianna’s eyebrows furrowed at Regina’s indirect mention of sleeping with anyone. 

“So you’re planning to get some cock are you, Reg?” Melina teases and Regina lifts her head with a knowing and smug look on her face. 

“Maybe I am... maybe I’m not...” She jokes and Melina gives Regina a playful shove with her foot. Johanna’s eyes stay on Brianna, noticing she has more of a pained look on her face as she peels the wrapper from a candy bar. “Depends on my mood.” Regina adds with a careless shrug. 

Johanna’s eyes flicker back to Regina and they both make eye contact and Johanna’s eyes are quick to snap back to Brianna, as if silently telling her not to forget who’s sat beside her. Regina’s smile falters at that and she pretends to pay attention to the candy in her hand to hide her guilt. 

“Bri, why don’t you find yourself a lovely girl to get with?” Johanna suggests and it catches both Brianna an Regina by surprise. Regina knows this is her consequence- Johanna making Brianna force her attention off Regina in attempt to make Regina jealous. Little did she know, it was Johanna’s way of helping the two. 

Brianna’s eyes move away from Johanna’s face and she shakes her head slightly. “Don’t think so... I’m not very good with talking to girls I don’t know well...” Brianna says with a weak smile. 

“I can help you,” Melina grins excitedly. “We’ll get you a nice beautiful girl for you to make out with!” 

“We’ll?” Johanna raises her eyebrows and eyes Melina suspiciously. 

“We’ve got nothing better going for us during the first half of those parties, dear. All we do is get drunk and make out with each other. We might as well help her out!” Melina waves her hand toward Brianna. 

“I-I don’t think-“ Brianna starts with embarrassment but Regina cuts in. 

“I can help! You two girls should go on and do your own thing. I’ve got no one anyway so I’ll have spare time on my hands,” Regina nods with a sure smile and her eyes move over to Johanna who’s already looking up at her. “I’ll handle it.” Johanna knows that statement has a different connotation. 

“If you say so...” Melina sighs with disappointment. “Would’ve been fun to set Brianna up with someone,” Melina glances over at Johanna and then at Brianna who’s now tearing the wrapper off. “Bri, do you have your eyes set on someone yet? Or can Regina set you up with a lovely girl for the night so you can have your fun?”

Regina turns to look at Brianna with her head hung slightly, waiting eagerly for an answer. Brianna meets her gaze and they hold it as she answers. “I’m not really into that...” Brianna says, breaking eye contact and turning to Melina. Brianna dismisses the first part of the question entirely and Regina’s stomach churns with worry. 

“Into what? Sleeping with someone for the night?” Brianna nods at her question. 

“I’ve never really done anything with a girl... I don’t want to get ahead of myself.” Brian answers simply. She hangs her head again to look down at her candy, snapping a piece off and taking a bite of it. 

It’s quiet for a moment, as if they were all waiting for Brianna to add to her answer. But when it never came, Regina cleared her throat and shifted in her spot. 

“Maybe when you get more comfortable we’ll find you a nice girl,” Regina grins at Brianna and all she gets in response is a nod. She knows Brianna feels awkward with all the attention on her especially with the topic at hand. “Maybe you’ll find one at the party to keep you company too.” It hurts Regina to say that, but she has to steer the conversation somewhere so it doesn’t sit in the awkward silence. 

Brianna’s head lifts instantly and she tilts her head to the side to look at Regina confusedly. “I thought I was staying with you?” Her voice is airy and soft and Regina can feel her head spin. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to hang with me ‘cause I’d be drinking,” Regina says in a voice just as quiet as hers, but she’s quick to add on. “I’ll definitely be with you if you want though. I have no one else to interact with.” Regina smiles warmly at Brianna and she feels her chest heat up at Brianna’s soft, shy smile. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to...” Brianna looks away when she feels a blush spread across her cheeks. 

“But I do want to,” Regina says, putting a hand on Brianna’s clothed thigh. “I’ll stay with you the whole night, Bri.” 

The two make eye contact again and Regina has to stop herself from leaning in to kiss Brianna. It becomes obviously apparent when she sees Brianna’s eyes shift down to her lips and Regina can’t help but do the same. She sighs when she sees Brianna’s tongue dart out onto her lips to coat them with spit. 

Their minds are hazed and their vision is focused on each other. They’ve subconsciously blocked out the noise around themselves as they lean in ever so slightly, but then they hear a yelp come from Johanna and it startles the both of them. 

Brianna’s cheeks flare up into a dark red color and she turns away to continue eating her candy bar as if nothing had happened. Regina’s head whips around when she hears the noise and is met with the sight of Johanna slapping Melina on the arm. 

“Don’t bite my neck like that you dunce!” She shouts and Melina is trying hard not to giggle. 

“Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry,” Melina bites her lip to hide her grin. “I thought you liked that.”

“Not like that! You know I like it when you do it softly. You just did that on purpose!” Johanna huffs and wiggles onto her other side so she isn’t facing Melina. She then spoons Johanna and stuffs her face into her hair to mumble some more apologizes. 

All Regina can do is snicker and turn away to look down at Brianna’s beige carpet. She tries to forget the embarrassing moment beforehand, but it keeps coming back to cloud her mind. 

Regina almost got a genuine feel of Brianna’s perfect lips- but of course something always had to blow it. She hoped they’d have another moment like that together, but Regina doubts they’ll ever get one like that again. 

Two hours pass with loads of shit talking and wrestling. For two girls, it’s something Regina and Melina seemed to enjoy a lot. To Regina, she figures it’s just because of suppressed sexual tension. Or maybe out of jealousy since Melina was able to find someone perfect for herself while Regina was stuck single and in love with her best friend. Either way, it wasn’t pretty when these girls fought even though they acted like best friends afterward. Genuine hard feelings were never shed. 

Soon it’s time for them to head out. As they’re walking down the hill Brianna lives on, there’s lot of chatter on what to expect from the party. They talk about past experiences and what they’re going to do once they get there, but Regina notices Brianna has been silent the whole time. It’s hard to tell if it’s just because she has nothing exciting to share or if she’s uncomfortable and nervous. Regina sees to it that she comforts Brianna. 

“What’s wrong, Bri? You haven’t said anything.” Regina murmurs to her quietly, not wanting to put her on the spot by exclaiming her silence. 

Brianna shakes her head with a wary smile. “Nothing...” She answers simply. 

“You can tell me, Bri. We don’t have to go to this party you know? I can walk you home and we can hang-“ Regina is cut off by Brianna shaking her head. 

“No no no,” Brianna waves her hand to dismiss Regina’s offer. “I’m just thinking is all.” 

Regina raises her eyebrows and laughs softly. “Thinking of what?” 

“Nothing,” Brianna starts to blush and she shakes her head again. “Just thinking.” 

“Is it about someone?” Regina pries and Brianna bites her lip to contain a smile. “It is!” Regina feels jealousy flood her body but she contains her excited expression. “Who?” Regina presses. 

“It’s no one-“ Brianna is then finally cut off by Melina putting a hand on her shoulder. It’s just a simple question on some input in Melinas and Johanna’s conversation. It ends up steering into a different conversation between the four of them and Regina never gets a sure answer by the time they reach the party. 

When they’re on the sidewalk in front of the house there are cars parked on the front lawn, trashed with beer cans and obnoxiously singing boys and girls dancing and sitting around the perimeter. The pop music can be heard almost clearly from where they’re standing at the end of the walk way. 

Brianna is walking close behind Regina who seems all too eager to get into the house. Melina and Johanna are just silently looking at their surroundings and when they all reach the door it’s Regina who pushes it open. The loud music fully hits them and it makes Brianna’s face contort into an uncomfortable expression. It reveals a mass selection of teenagers screaming, singing, kissing, and dancing- and it’s only the living room. It’s absolutely trashed and Brianna is practically gaping at the horrid sight. 

When she looks over at Regina, she sees a look of glee light up on her face. Melina and Johanna are hand in hand and following them slowly as they had been before. Regina and Brianna exchange a look and Regina bursts out in laughter and Brianna’s face. 

“Bri, lets get you a drink, shall we?” Regina smolders at her and Brianna just nods, having no time to decline as Regina’s already pulling her over to where the drink table is. Brianna glances back only to notice that they’ve lost Melina and Johanna for the first time that night. 

Before Regina can even finish pouring herself a drink, she’s welcomed by the familiar face of her ex fling. They exchange a few words before a group of girls approach them both and Brianna is left to the side of Regina, alone and awkward as the music blares around her. All she does is pay attention to the guitar solo from the glam rock song that screams down at her. 

When Regina is finally left alone she looks up at Brianna and practically gulps the half full cup of alcohol she had just poured. Despite the strong substance flowing down her throat, she hardly makes a face and fills it up again, only to repeat the process. 

“Bri-“ Regina starts and Brianna nods to indicate she’s listening. “I’ll pour you something in a moment right now. I’ve just got to get more comfortable.” She winks at Brianna and all she does is nod again. 

Regina does this two more times before she pours the tiniest amount of the drink in the cup and passes it to Brianna. Brianna hesitantly takes a drink of the alcohol and nearly gags at the taste, pushing the cup back toward Regina. Brianna kind of hates the way Regina’s laughing at her suffering. 

“Bri, no!” She exclaims, setting the cup down and putting a hand on Brianna’s shoulder. “You’re not supposed to taste it. You’re supposed to just gulp it down. Don’t breathe as you drink it if it keeps you from tasting it!” 

“Don’t breathe? What are you on about, Reg? That was horrid! Why would you give me something like that it tastes like utter shit!” Brianna almost shouts but it only causes Regina to laugh harder. 

“I know, I know, Bri! Here,” Regina takes Brianna’s hand again and pulls her along to the kitchen where many teenagers are cramped and talking amongst themselves. It’s not the most comfortable setting but it’s better than being out in the living room with screaming and half naked teenagers. 

Brianna’s eyes burn when someone happens to blow smoke right at both girls when they’re entering the kitchen. An apology is heard to prove it wasn’t intentional when Regina glares at whoever blew the smoke. From the dank smell of the room, Brianna knows what they’re about to do. 

Regina seems all too excited to drag Brianna over to the circle that’s formed in the corner of the kitchen. She says hello to a few people and soon enough the joint that was being passed around ends up at Regina’s spot, in which she takes two long hits of the joint and passes it over to Brianna. She gives Regina a pleading look, not knowing how to even smoke the joint properly. Lucky enough for the both of them, the group is distracted with a story a boy had started up before they even got there. 

Regina pushes herself up on her tip toes and puts a hand on Brianna’s shoulder as if to pull her down a tinge. Her lips are barely grazing the shell of Brianna’s ear and it makes her shaky.

“Just inhale it, keep it in your chest, not your mouth, then blow.” Regina instructs with a whisper. 

“My chest?” Brianna whispers back. Regina nods and gently puts a hand underneath Brianna’s loose fingers to push it up to her mouth. They maintain eye contact the entire time and Brianna can’t seem to pull her eyes away even if she wanted to. Brianna puts it to her lips and watches as Regina’s eyes flicker over to where the joint is pressed between her lips. 

“Breathe in,” Regina whispers, and Brianna does as she says. Brianna’s chest puffs out slightly as she inhales the smoke but she removes the joint too early for her to get a proper hit. Regina tells her to do it again but longer. So Brianna does. 

Brianna keeps it in long enough to start sputtering and coughing, feeling her throat burn. Brianna passes it to the girl beside herself and Regina rubs her hand along the top of Brianna’s back to get to her to calm down. 

Regina stays for three more passes around the circle, making it a total of eight hits that were taken. Brianna definitely feels it, especially from not eating a proper meal. 

Regina loosely pulls Brianna away from the circle and Brianna follows her into another room, just as loud as the living room, but with half as many people. Regina pulls Brianna onto the couch they’re sitting at and takes a random red cup that’d been sitting on the table, taking a long drink of it and sighing in content at the burning feeling in her throat. All Brianna can do is stare at Regina’s lips and the way she moves, eyes hooded and mouth slightly slack. 

“Bri,” Regina says, scooting over to Brianna so she can press her body flush against her side. Brianna can’t help but moan ever so softly at that. “Bri, I’m glad you came.” Regina gives her a crooked smile. Regina’s face isn’t far from Brianna’s, and the two could kiss if they wanted, but the obvious is holding them back. 

Brianna can only smile at Regina’s statement and Regina sighs out, tilting her head to the side to rest it on Brianna’s bony shoulder. Brianna’s curly hair grazes Regina’s forehead and her pretty blond hair. Without thinking she reaches a hand up to cup Regina’s cheek. 

“I feel like I’m floating,” Brianna whispers. It was a thought she hadn’t realized she even uttered until Regina started giggling. 

“I’m glad,” Regina grins up at her and lifts her head, making Brianna’s head pull back slightly but their faces are now just centimeters apart. Regina leans forward to press her forehead against Brianna’s and she closes her eyes, shifting her body so she’s straddling Brianna’s thigh. She opens them again when she feels comfortable enough on Brianna’s lap. 

Brianna keeps her hands on the couch at her sides, one arm on the cushion while the other is on the arm rest. 

“If I told you something would you be mad at me?” Regina breathes out and Brianna can feel her hot breath on her lips. Brianna sighs at that and leans up, as if she were searching for more of the feeling. Regina’s hands feel hot on Brianna’s cheeks but she isn’t the least bit uncomfortable. 

“I-I don’t know... what is it about?” Brianna asks. 

“You.” Regina says simply. Brianna is too dazed to be anxious or excited. She just wants to hear the answer and wallow in it. 

“What about me?” Brianna and Regina are looking at each other with hooded eyes. It’s quiet as their noses brush and eye lashes flutter. 

“I-“ Regina cuts herself off as she leans down a bit more, their lips brushing together in a teasing manner. Either one of them can just lean over and kiss the other, but they want to swim in the feeling of butterflies and lightheadedness, and not just from the alcohol or the weed. “I want you. All the time.” Regina breathes simply.

That makes Brianna move her hands from the couch onto Regina’s thicker thighs, lightly gripping them to get a feel of the warm flesh. 

“I want you, too,” Brianna admits with a whimper. Regina shifts on her lap as she huffs, hanging her head for a moment to squeeze her eyes shut before lifting her head to place her forehead against Brianna’s again. “Always.” She adds quietly. 

Regina’s hands gently squish Brianna’s cheeks together before she smashes her lips against hers. They both moan out loudly and Brianna grips Regina’s thighs tighter when she feels her smaller chest press up against her own. It’s a drawn out chaste kiss but when they pull away they’re both panting and staring into each other’s eyes. 

This time they both lean in for more. Hungrier kisses are shared as they nip at each other’s lips experimentally. They forget they’re in a room full of people- as if those people cared anyway. 

Regina moves her hands up to Brianna’s soft hair and runs her fingers through it before gently pulling, causing Brianna to moan out deliciously and Regina’s tongue to be shoved into her mouth. Brianna’s eyes go wide in surprise but they flutter closed at the hot feeling of Regina’s tongue licking around her lips and around the tip of her tongue. Brianna’s less experienced mouth just lets Regina do all the work. It ends in a slow kiss that Brianna can’t help but chase with a much gentler one. 

They continue to sit there, exchanging innocent kisses until Regina starts to notice something. 

“You taste like raspberry.” Regina giggles out and Brianna pulls away to laugh as well. 

“It’s my lipgloss I think,” Brianna smiles, and they press their foreheads together once more. “It works as chapstick, too.” 

“I love it.” Regina nearly growls at her and before Brianna can even respond they’re kissing again. But this time, Regina is slathering her tongue all along Brianna’s lips drunkenly in a sloppy manner as if she was trying to get the most out of the taste of Brianna’s lips. Brianna is confused but let’s her do it anyway, darting her tongue out to meet Regina’s only to get her tongue swirled around her own every time. It’s a hot, sloppy mess but the two girls don’t dare pull away from each other. 

Regina is ready to tear her own clothes off and Brianna doesn’t think she’s ever been this turned on in her entire teenage life. 

It isn’t until a pair of hands come slowly creeping down Brianna’s chest from behind that she snaps out of it. Her cloudy mind can’t comprehend if they’re Regina’s despite the fact that her body can still sense Regina’s hands in her own hair. 

“Regina,” Brianna moans out and she leans forward for a hard sloppy kiss that she receives happily but then the hands travel back up to her shoulders and that’s when she realizes something isn’t right. 

Brianna pulls away forcefully and Regina becomes disappointed for a second until they both turn to look at who’s behind Brianna. 

“Surprise.” Melina grins and Regina groans out in horror and frustration. 

“Would you stop!” Regina almost shouts at her and Melina only rolls her eyes. 

“I would. But someone is looking for you, Reg. Sorry,” Melina looks down at Brianna apologetically. “Hate to ruin the moment, dear.” She pats Brianna’s cheek and all Brianna does is shrug as her eyes lazily travel around the area surrounding her. 

“They can wait.” Regina huffs and she cups Brianna’s cheeks and looks down at her as if she were to lean in again for a much more aggressive kiss but Melina’s hand presses against her forehead to stop her. 

“It’s your ex, Reg. Tim.” Melina raises an eyebrow and Regina finally looks up at Melina with something other than anger. 

“Tim?” Brianna looks at Regina with a frown, not wanting her to leave. “Tim Staffel? The one who gives you money when you-“

“Yes, dear.” Melina agrees before she can finish. 

Regina frowns back down at Brianna and sighs sadly. “I’ll be back. I promise. Don’t leave.” Regina smacks two big kisses onto Brianna’s lips and pushes herself off Brianna to rush over to Tim in the other room. Melina takes a few steps away from the couch before turning to Brianna. 

“You got lucky tonight, anyway. Didn’t you?” She teases and Brianna blushes but has a smug grin on her face. 

“I did.” Brianna nods in agreement. 

Brianna sits there patiently waiting for Regina to come back but Regina never does. 

Brianna ends up spending the night with Melina and Johanna at Melina’s house, and she’s sober but exhausted when she’s on the verge of sleep. They’re cramped on Melina’s bed with Johanna in the middle and the two girls curled into her, trying to generate some heat between them. They’re fast asleep by the time they’re warm enough to be sweating. 

Brianna wakes up to the feeling of someone holding her. She feels warmth erupt in her chest at the thought of it possibly being Regina but then she remembers Regina had left her all alone on that couch only for Melina and Johanna to pick her up. So then she opens her eyes in curiosity on who it may be. 

It’s Johanna. 

They’re embracing each other gently, Johanna’s face is pressed awkwardly against Brianna’s neck but she doesn’t mind it. Just leans into the touch with a frown when she remembers Regina’s body against hers from the night before. 

Brianna then looks up carefully only to see Melina is gone and she purses her lips in thought. Did she forget something from last night? Didn’t Brianna go to Melinas house- not Johanna’s? 

But then the sound of the bedroom door creaking open is heard and Brianna quickly shuts her eyes to pretend she’s asleep. She feels the bed dip on Melina’s side and a hand pries between Johanna and Brianna’s body. 

Brianna ends up falling back asleep to the sad thoughts of Regina leaving her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is: @stayinqpower


	8. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to literally carry your crush back home. Cuddling helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost done! Hopefully I’ll be done with the smut (hehehehe) by the time I post chapter 9 but if not there’s going to be a bit of a delay (smut is hard alright?) So bear with me! Plus there’s some platonic cuddling between ot4 :) Hope you guys enjoy :)  
> my tumblr: @stayinqpower

Brianna spends the day at Melina’s house with Johanna after being forced to by Melina. She suggested it would be fun that they have a little fashion show in her room using some new clothes she bought. It was mostly just Melina posing and asking what the girls thought and nine times out of ten, the girls liked the outfit she had coordinated. The clothes that she didn’t like or that happened not to fit, she threw on the bed for the other girls to try on and see if they liked as well. It was convenient that Melina shopped in bulk. 

“Brianna, I think these would look well on you,” Melina tossed a pair of pants and a skirt into her lap. “And Deaky- these would look wonderful on you, too. You might have to wear a belt with that one though.” She winks at Johanna as she throws a skirt gently onto her chest. “Now go change!” Melina waves her hands, motioning for them to go into her walk in closet to change into the armful of clothes Melina had just carelessly given to them. 

The girls change in awkward silence, the only noise heard is the rustling of clothes being pulled on and off. When they’re both finished they take a look at each other and smile. “We’re done, Mel!” Brianna exclaims and there’s an excited ‘oh!’ from the other side.

“Show me, lovies!” Melina calls out and they both walk out fully into the bedroom. 

Brianna is wearing a fluffy purple sweater with a collared shirt underneath with acid wash jeans up to her skinny waist. She’s not sure what it’s exactly supposed to portray, but Melina suggested she wear that particular outfit together. It isn’t Brianna’s favorite but Melina seems to love it. 

“You look like such a model, Bri!” Melina coos at her and Brianna smiles only awkwardly. 

“You think the purple goes with the pants?” Brianna asks curiously.

“Of course! It’s different but good.” Melina smiles at her and then turns to her girlfriend. 

“And look at you- my sweet baby,” Melina croons at Johanna who’s smiling softly. Johanna is wearing a white button up shirt, almost similar to what Brianna is wearing underneath her sweater. It’s tucked into a plaid orange, yellow and black skirt that stops just at the middle of her thigh, and she’s wearing mustard yellow thick tights underneath to match. A belt is wrapped around her waist to keep the skirt from falling. “Do you like it?” 

Johanna nods and smiles up at Melina shyly. “It’s nice. I don’t think I have any shoes to match.” She says, looking over to the side in thought. Melina just wraps her arms around her waist and pulls Johanna flush against her front. 

“Did you check in the closet?” Melina asks, and Brianna turns away to glance around the room so she won’t have to stare at the two girls now kissing beside her. 

The phone rings and Brianna sighs out in relief. It makes Melina pull away from Johanna and Brianna expects her to move away to take the call but Melina just turns to Brianna. “Would you get that please?” Melina asks and Brianna quickly shuffles over to the phone to pick it up. 

“Hello?” She asks, hoping it’ll have to be for Melina. 

“Bri! Oh my god, Bri-“ Regina cries out into the phone with exasperation. “Bri, could you come get me?” Regina sounds a lot more meek when she asks the question. 

“Uh-“ Brianna glances back at the two girls whispering and kissing each other and turns back down to look at the dial of the phone. “-Yeah. Yes. I can. Unless you’re far, then-“

“I’m not. I’m not far,” Regina sounds frantic again. “I’m a few blocks away from your house. Could you just- could you be fast, please?” 

“I’ll be over there just tell me where you’re at though because I can’t guess-“ Regina cuts off Brianna once more and in a rushed voice tells her what street she’s on and the color of the house she’s located at. Brianna’s worried that Regina’s in trouble from the way she sounds. 

“Come fast, please.” Is all Regina says before hanging up the phone. Brianna slowly puts the head of the phone back on the dial and turns to the two other girls. 

“I have to go.” Brianna says, breaking the two apart to look over at her. “Regina says she needs me to go pick her up from somewhere and she sounds... like she’s in a hurry.” Brianna explains, not wanting to worry the others. 

“Alright,” Melina glances around the room as if she were trying to find something. “Go get her. Bring her here please, I need to speak to her.” Melina says with a smile and Brianna nods. 

Brianna makes her way to the door but then turns back to the two girls now actually discussing the outfit on Johanna. “Should I change?” Brianna asks and Melina shakes her head. 

“See what Regina says about your outfit.” Melina grins and turns her attention back to Johanna. 

Brianna just sighs and walks out of the house to quickly walk over to where Regina had told her she was at. It’s cold outside and the glum weather makes her mood drop. Maybe someone was trying to kill her? Maybe she was hiding from someone and that was the only place she could be? It makes Brianna anxious with worry as she begins to speed up into a light jog all the way to the mystery house. 

When she finally reaches the home Regina had described to her, she almost runs to the door to knock on it but then she hears a loud ‘psst’ come from the small garden at the front of the house. 

Brianna snaps her head toward the area she heard the noise come from and she frowns in annoyance when there isn’t anything there. When Brianna lifts her hand again to knock she hears her name being called in a shouted whisper. 

“Bri! Brianna. Get over here,” Brianna instantly recognizes the voice and quickly walks over into the garden filled with tall trees and shrubs. “I’m in the back.” She hears the voice clearly now but doesn’t see Regina until she painfully forces herself through two trees. 

Brianna brushes herself off and shakes her fluffy hair to rid of the leaves and branches that might be stuck in her hair. When Brianna lifts her head she gasps at the sight. Regina is in nothing but a bra and some loose fitting shorts. Her finger tips and knees are red from the cold and her nose is a dark shade of red as well. Her lips are nearly blue and are chapped painfully.

“What are you doing out in the cold like this?” Brianna exclaims and Regina’s face becomes panicked as she flings herself onto Brianna to slap a hand over her mouth. 

“It wasn’t my choice,” Regina hisses at her and Brianna can feel her body tremble against her own. “He threw me out like this.” 

“Who?” Brianna moves her head from behind Regina’s hand and scowls down at her. “Tim? Tim threw you out like this?” 

Regina nods and she laughs nervously. “I made him angry. So he just threw me out.” Regina then wraps her arms around Brianna’s skinnier frame and whimpers out. “You’re so warm... was Melina’s house warm? I bet it was...” Regina moans out sadly and Brianna frowns. 

“Here-“ Brianna moves away to pull off the fluffy purple sweater and pull it over Regina’s body. Regina’s legs are still exposed, but there isn’t much they can do about that. “Melina says she needs to talk to you so we’re heading over there.” Brianna looks down at Regina’s feet and sees she’s only wearing dirty unmatched white socks. It makes Brianna’s heart break. 

Brianna grabs for Regina’s hand and beings to pull her along but it’s hard for Regina to move after her body has been stiff in the same position for so long in the cold. Brianna notices this and wraps her arms around Regina, moving them up and down to attempt to warm her up. 

“You’re going to get so sick...” Brianna mutters out sadly and Regina just shakes her head. 

“I don’t care. Just get me out of here please.” She nearly begs and Brianna pulls away to nod and look down at her smaller frame, trying to think of a more efficient way to get to Melina’s house while Regina is kept warm. 

“I’m going to carry you.” Brianna says confidently. 

“I’m too heavy.” Regina laughs but Brianna shakes her head. 

“I’m carrying you. Look at you, Reg. You’re on the verge of becoming a popsicle!” Brianna gasps out and she begins to bend over to hook an arm underneath Regina’s legs but Regina stumbles back. 

“No, Bri. I’m not letting you do that-“ Regina cuts herself off with a yelp when Brianna scoops her off her feet and into a bridal style hold. 

“Too bad. I’m doing it.” Brianna says firmly, trudging through the bushes and onto the sidewalk in determination. Regina is verbally fighting her decision to carry her all the way to Melinas but Brianna has seemed to tune her out. She gives up, huffing and craning her neck to see behind Brianna. For more leverage she wraps her arms loosely around Brianna’s neck and subconsciously nuzzles her face into Brianna’s shoulder. 

Her blue eyes trail over Brianna’s frizzy hair, the air making it poof out into a larger mass than it usually is. Regina’s eyes then land on Brianna’s hard, determined face- loving the way she’s being so assertive. It makes her core heat and her cheeks tinge red a bit. She then glances down at Brianna’s chest, watching the way her breasts bounce slightly and the way the shirt strains around them. It looks too tight for it to belong to Brianna so Regina looks back up her to catch her attention. 

“Is this your shirt, Bri?” Regina asks, pulling on the short flared collar on Brianna’s button up. “It seems a little tight.” Regina pokes at the struggling button and giggles. Brianna’s face heats up at the realization. 

“No. These are all Melinas.” Brianna says simply. 

Regina looks down at the rest of Brianna’s outfit the best she can without falling out of her arms and then looks down at herself at the fluffy sweater. 

“Makes sense.” Regina nods and rests her head on Brianna’s shoulder again. 

When they’re about halfway through the trip Regina starts to notice Brianna’s arms are getting a bit shaky and she’s constantly shifting her back up so Regina isn’t falling. She tells Brianna to take a break. 

“But it’s cold out here I need to get you someplace warm,” Brianna says, not daring to stop in her tracks. 

“Just put me down for a moment, will you?” Regina argues back and Brianna just shakes her head. 

“No.” Brianna says frustratedly. 

“Yes.” Regina presses on.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No-“ Brianna groans in annoyance when Regina nearly throws herself onto the ground on her feet, causing Brianna to stumble and stop walking. 

“Yes.” Regina says, putting her hands on her hips. She isn’t trembling anymore, but she still looks very cold from the coloration of her skin. 

“C’mon, Reg. We don’t have time for this-“ Brianna reaches out to grab for Regina but she swats her hands away. 

“Take a break. You look like you’re sweating and it’s almost 10 degrees outside,” Regina waves a hand to gesture to her face and Brianna rolls her eyes. “Stop it. I know your arms hurt-“ Regina cuts herself off once again with a yelp when Brianna bends down and nearly tackles Regina’s legs with her arms, pulling her up vertically and trudging away with her. There was a great advantage being almost 5 inches taller than Regina. 

“Shut up. I’m tired of this. You’re the one who’s on the verge of death and you want me to listen to you?” Brianna nearly shouts and Regina thumps her fists onto Brianna’s back. 

“Let me go! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Regina shrieks out but Brianna doesn’t listen. Regina then starts to slap her hands down onto Brianna’s back, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to make her annoyed. It doesn’t work which makes Regina groan out loudly in annoyance and huff. “You’re ridiculous you know that.” Regina says and all Brianna does is smirk. 

“You’ll thank me when we get to Melina’s.” Is all Brianna says. Brianna is able to carry Regina like that the rest of the journey there, and Regina learns to accept it. She feels rather safe in her arms that way, and it makes her legs feel a lot warmer. 

The two girls get to talking as they’re making their way down the sidewalk. Regina apologizes for leaving Brianna alone when she promised her company but doesn’t seem to remember much else. 

“Bri, if I’m being honest, I can’t remember what we did from the time we go there to when I was in a car with Tim,” Regina had admitted. “Care to tell me what I missed?” 

Brianna doesn’t know whether to be relieved or upset Regina didn’t remember they had shared lots of wonderful kisses. She figured it was just Regina being strange when she drank and it didn’t mean anything between the both of them, despite them both confessing to each other. Brianna decided to keep it a secret until she found out how sober Regina felt. 

So she lies and tells Regina all the other things they had done together before Regina had ran off with Tim. Regina doesn’t see a problem with her story and they go on talking about what had happened at Tim’s until they reach Melinas house.

When they get to Melina’s doorstep and Brianna sets her down, Regina’s lips have gone slightly more bluer and her skin a lot more pale. Brianna starts to get nervous and knocks on the door before enveloping Regina and pulling her head into her chest. Regina bites her lip and her eyes flutter at the feeling of Brianna’s plush breasts against herself and she stuffs her cheek more into her chest, playing it off as if she were cold. 

They’re greeted at the door with a smiling Melina but they both notice the obvious falter in her smile when her eyes land on Regina. 

“Come in!” Melina says hurriedly and she swings the door open so the two girls have space to walk in. “What happened to you, dear?” Melina asks, shutting the door behind them and rubbing her hands up and down her back and her arms. 

“Tim left her out like this,” Brianna grumbles, moving her hands around Regina as well. “She wasn’t wearing a shirt when I went to go get her.” 

Melina gasps and looks at Regina’s face that now doesn’t have its usual gleam of playfulness. She looks almost sick and ready to cry. 

“What do you need? A blanket? Some warm water? What?” Melina asks, pulling her along toward the hallway that leads to her room. 

“Don’t know...” Regina croaks out. “My fingertips and my toes hurt...” she whines out and Brianna frowns. “It hurt less outside...” Brianna is quick to catch up to the two and she puts a hand on Regina’s lower back to guide her beside Melina. Regina is hunched over and has her arms crossed over her middle in attempt to keep herself warm. 

“It’s because your body is quickly warming up, darling. I’ll go get you some tea,” Melina pats her arm and looks up at Brianna. “Go get her to bed. Tell Johanna to meet me in the kitchen.” Brianna nods at the instruction. 

When they reach Melina’s room, Johanna’s hair seems to be in bit of a mess and her clothes have changed to much looser ones that Brianna knows aren’t her own. Johanna doesn’t notice them until she hears Regina whimpering and her eyes goes wide at the sight. 

“What happened?” Johanna asks, hopping from the bed and over to the two girls. 

“Tim dumped me out in the cold,” Regina murmurs and Johanna gets a look of anger on her face. “Melina needs you in the kitchen.” Regina says before Johanna can say anything else. 

Johanna is quick to excuse herself and rush out of the room and Brianna guides her over to the messy bed and lays her down on it. As she pulls the blankets over Regina’s smaller body Regina calls out to her in protest. 

“Come lay with me.” Regina says with pleading eyes. 

“Reg, I need to get you some clothes-“ Brianna tries but Regina shakes her head. 

“Please, Bri, please?” Regina is nearly sobbing out and Brianna can’t resist. 

Without hesitation she slips under the covers and Regina instantly clings onto her body for warmth. Brianna fixes the blankets around them and bunches more up behind her head, nearly hiding her in the mess of covers. Regina’s body feels abnormally cold and Brianna almost shivers just from touching her. 

When the two girls come into the room with hot food and some hot drinks, Regina is hesitant to move away from Brianna. Melina forces her to sit up so she can at least get some food into her stomach and Regina does so, but not without pulling Brianna up with her so she can hold her while she eats. Johanna sits closely beside her other side while Melina sits in front of them to watch Regina. 

They all learn very quickly that Regina becomes a brat when she’s sick, but they don’t seem to care much about that and care more about how she got stuck in this situation. Regina explains with much persuading.

“Well... I only remember a bit after I got to Tim’s house,” Regina starts off, stuffing a piece of bread into her mouth. She takes a few bites before continuing. “But I remember we were there and we slept together... like 3 times,” Regina raises her eyebrows at Melina and Melina just giggles. “And I think... I think he paid me like he usually does-“

Brianna’s head jolts up in shock and she looks down at Regina who’s now looking up at her. “He pays you?” Brianna asks in surprise. 

“Well yes, dear,” Regina nods as if it were normal. “I need to get money somehow!” 

“Not that like, Reg! You told me he paid you when you did his homework for him!” Brianna says angrily. 

Regina just rolls her eyes and reaches a hand up to pull Brianna’s head down to rest on her own as if to calm her. “Well I do that too, Bri, but sometimes I do this if he offers. Not all the time,” Regina says but Brianna grumbles, tightening her arms around Regina. Regina then takes a sip of the tea Melina served her, hands shaking, before she continues. “But anyway- so he pays me and I just stay the night because it was already three in the morning and I wasn’t going to rush back to the house when everyone was pretty much gone and I felt sick from all the drinks I had because I had even more at his house-“ Regina rambles on, waving her hands in the air. “-But come morning time, the moment I woke up I just rushed to the bathroom and threw up. My head felt like someone hit it over a thousand times... but Tim found me like that and thought it was disgusting I guess and kicked me out!” Regina says, dropping her hands heavily onto the bed and sighing. 

“Is that all really true, darling?” Melina raises an eyebrow at her and Regina is quiet for a moment before she starts up again. 

“Well, he didn’t just kick me out,” Regina rolls her eyes. “He threatened to kick me out because he thought I stole from him even though he gave me enough which I thought was stupid because I might be greedy but I’d never do such a thing. So I said no it wasn’t me, and then we got into a whole argument about sleeping together and how I threw up and then I told him his dick was small anyway and the money made up for the time I spent sleeping with him.” Regina flashes the three girls a sarcastic grin and then gets back to eating. 

“That seems more realistic,” Melina jokes with a smile. “Still didn’t give him the right though. Especially half naked- how did you manage that?” 

“He just didn’t let me gather my things. These aren’t even my shorts, these are his,” Regina shrugs and takes a piece of cut banana to put it into her mouth. “I got the money though, which is all that matters,” Regina smiles. “I can take you all out to eat with all the money I’ve got!” 

Melina laughs and shakes her head, patting Regina’s thigh and shifting over to Johanna to sit closer to her. “That won’t be necessary. Eat your food, dear. You need some rest and to warm up.” 

Regina just sighs and pouts out a ‘fine’ before she goes ahead and starts picking some more at the bread in front of her. Her fingers are still stiff from the cold but some color has come back into her skin. Regina looks and sounds a lot healthier and Brianna is glad they don’t have to rush her over to the hospital. 

Brianna doesn’t notice she still has her arms draped over her shoulders and her head resting on Regina’s head until Johanna points it out with a giggle. 

“Maybe you should give Regina some space to eat, Bri.” She says with a gentle smile. 

Brianna instantly pulls away and slithers her hands back onto her own lap but it makes Regina whimper. “It was fine like that, Jo. It’s alright,” Regina smiles up at Brianna and pats a cold hand on her cheek. “It keeps me warm.” Regina flashes a glare at Johanna but she only laughs and turns back to Melina. 

“What did you two do while I was gone? Try on more clothes?” Brianna asks innocently. The questions only cause Johanna’s cheeks to heat up and Melina’s face to form a knowing expression. 

“Not necessarily...” Melina turns to look at Johanna who doesn’t dare meet her gaze. 

“They fucked, Bri.” Regina says in a monotone voice. 

Brianna’s cheeks heat up as well and she cowers away slightly, apologizing to the two but Melina just laughs. 

“And you two? What do you do when we’re gone?” Melina teases and Regina looks over at her confusedly. Both girls’ cheeks are red and there’s an obvious hint of embarrassment in their expressions. 

“What do you mean?” Regina asks, her eyebrows furrowing in offense almost. 

“You know what I mean,” Melina smirks at the both of them and Brianna’s embarrassed expression becomes a panicked one. Johanna is the only one to notice. “The way you two were-“ Johanna cuts Melina off, finishing her statement. 

“Hugging. You guys were just cuddling on one of the couches.” Johanna says, nodding. Melina looks back at Johanna confusedly but Johanna just gives her a plain look that causes Melina to stop talking. 

“We were?” Regina’s cheeks glow darker at that. She then turns to look at Brianna who’s blushing equally as and. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

“I didn’t think it was important,” Brianna shrugs and smiles down at her sweetly. “You obviously ended up having a much more entertaining night.” 

Regina huffs and turns to look down at her food in embarrassment. “I guess so...” is all she mutters. Silence fills the room for a few moments before Melina breaks it. 

“I think we can all agree that Tim is an arsehole and we should jump him come Monday-“ Melina starts off casually but Regina shakes her head to dismiss her. 

“None of that,” Regina sounds almost upset. “He won’t learn his lesson anyway.” She nearly whispers and the other girls frown. 

“He’ll learn his lesson when I get to him,” Melina smiles softly at Regina. She puts her hand on her leg and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Please tell me you won’t do anything like that again.” 

Regina looks up at Melina sheepishly and nods. “Never.” She promises with a weak smile. Brianna can hear the lie in her voice as it wavers. 

The four girls continue to talk for the remainder of the time it takes for Regina to finish up her food, and Melina suggests they all take a nap. 

“We just woke up, Mel.” Brianna asks confusedly. 

“Also, there’s like no room for all four of us,” Regina looks around at the small bed. “We’d fall off.” 

“Bri, Deaky, and I fit on the bed last night with enough room to fit you,” Melina says with annoyance, pointing a hard finger at Regina. “Plus you need to rest anyway, so if one of us has to leave the bed then so be it. But you’re staying.” Melina demands and Johanna just giggles beside her. 

The two girls force themselves between the wall and Regina, comfortably fitting together as Melina holds Johanna in her arms. Regina and Brianna seem to notice that the only way they can both fit on the bed is to hold each other as well, but both girls are too shy to admit to being comfortable with the idea. 

Brianna figures she can play it off as if they were all taking an innocent friendship nap. After all, she had practically been cuddling Johanna this morning and Brianna didn’t seem to mind the closeness anyway. 

Regina has also platonically taken naps with girls, even cuddled as a joke. But the only problem was the fact that she’d be squished up against someone she’d fantasized kissing and imagined naked a thousand times before. 

The two girls begin to awkwardly move around, as if they were dragging on the moment they’d have to be held by one another. Although they were just cuddling, it was different considering Regina had felt sick and needed to be warmed up properly. 

“Hurry up, girls,” Melina glares at them from behind Johanna who has an eye peaked open. “I haven’t got all day. I’m tired.”

Regina lifts the blanket that’s currently on her lap and pulls it up as Brianna shimmies down onto her back, Regina following her actions. 

“It wasn’t our fault you guys decided to get nasty.” Regina grumbles and she shifts around onto her side to make more room between Johanna and Brianna without having to really touch them. 

Regina can feel Brianna’s arms slither against her back so they’re curled up into her chest, in what Regina can assume, is an uncomfortable position. She feels bad for making it so awkward between them, but she doesn’t want to give herself away without realizing it. It isn’t until she starts to feel Brianna tossing around in minimal movements against her back that she dares to see how Brianna is doing. Regina twists her neck back only to see that Brianna’s eyes are closed and her eyebrows are furrowed in frustration. Regina doesn’t have to look over to realize Brianna is on the verge of falling over. 

“Bri,” Regina whispers softly and it causes Brianna to open her eyes and look down at Regina’s soft sleepy face. “Are you falling?” She asks, already knowing the answer. 

Brianna is hesitant to shake her head and she shifts as if she’s comfortably fine. “I’m okay.” She smiles at Regina and then closes her eyes again. 

Regina stays looking up at her gentle face, watching as her eyes move around underneath her eyelids. Her eyelashes flutter beautifully in the process and Regina almost wants to lean over and kiss them. 

“You can put your arms around me if you want, you know. I won’t care.” Brianna’s eyes open once more. She has an unreadable expression on her face as she stares down at Regina but then she nods. 

“Okay,” Brianna sighs out and wiggles over to Regina to press her front flush against her back. Regina almost squeaks out. “If you get uncomfortable just tell me.” Regina laughs quietly as to not wake the other two. 

“You’re fine, Bri. Unless you try to cop a feel then I’m pushing you off the bed.” Regina smiles as she feels Brianna’s long slim arm drape carefully over Regina’s small middle. They both can’t help but sigh out when they press even closer to each other to make more room for the both of them. 

It’s quiet for a while, and Regina is convinced everyone but her is asleep. She’s trying her best to get some rest, especially after only getting 2 hours worth of sleep. Regina’s also resorted to staring at Johanna’s sleeping face to get her to fall tired herself, but it doesn’t seem to be working. 

It isn’t until she hears the sound of Brianna whining and groaning to herself as she shifts around she has a reason to open her eyes and look back at her pretty face again. Brianna’s face is contorted into a very uncomfortable one and she seems to be pulling on the front of her shirt where it’s struggling uncomfortably to keep Brianna’s breasts inside of itself. 

Brianna finally opens her eyes only to be met with Regina’s fierce blue ones and Brianna’s cheeks go red. 

“I’m sorry- did I wake you?” She whispers, a frown now prominent on her face. 

“No. I haven’t been able to sleep anyway,” Regina shakes her head. “You should take that off.” Regina eyes glance down at Brianna’s shirt. 

“I would but... I don’t want to get up and wake anyone,” Brianna looks over at the two sleeping girls and sighs. “I don’t even know where my other shirt went...”

The sound of Melina’s voice startles the both of them and they snap their heads toward where she’s laying. 

“It’s on my dresser, dear.” Is all she says and the two other girls look at each other with faux frightened faces and bite their lips so they don’t giggle out loud. 

Brianna whispers back a thank you and slowly slides out of bed to retrieve her shirt that’s neatly folded on the flat surface. She looks up at herself in the vanity that Melina has, then looks down at all the facial and hair products that are scattered along the base of the mirror. 

Brianna looks back at herself to unbutton the shirt she has on and Regina stares in delight. 

Brianna’s breasts nearly fall out of her shirt as she unbuttons the second button- she was unable to even button the first because of how tight the shirt was. Regina’s mouth waters at the sight as she continues to move her long nimble fingers down to the rest of the buttons to undo them. When she’s finally got them all opened she carefully peels the shirt back to reveal her soft milky skin and skinny waist. 

Regina’s eyes go wide when she sees Brianna turn her head to look over at her and she plays it off by glancing around the room. Her pink cheeks no doubt have given her away, so she turns onto her other side to wait for Brianna to come back. 

Regina just can’t shake the image of Brianna’s perfect body over or under her and it makes her want to cry. Brianna had to become her’s one day... she couldn’t bear losing her to another girl who didn’t deserve her like Regina did. But that was just her own biased opinion. Also Regina desperately wanted to see her fully naked. 

Regina is so lost in her thoughts she nearly jumps when she feels Brianna crawl back into bed behind her. It makes Regina go stiff when she feels Brianna’s front press against her back once more and she can’t help but curl into herself a bit. But Regina instantly loosens up when she feels Brianna’s arm slither around her waist and Brianna’s hips slowly gyrate into a comfortable position behind Regina. 

Regina’s eyes are wide and her cheeks are pink and she hopes to god Johanna doesn’t open her eyes and look at her embarrassed face. 

Brianna heaves a sigh behind Regina and her chest warms and flutters happily. She feels content in Brianna’s arms like this- she’s safe and happy and welcome and she could lay here for the rest of time. 

Wholesome thoughts are the ones to make Regina actually fall into a slumber while she’s pressed up against her crush. Regina just isn’t entirely happy knowing that Brianna isn’t actually her’s, but it’ll do for the time being. But now she just wallows in the feeling of fuzziness from Brianna’s touch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “final” chapter. Things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! okay I’m back :)) if you haven’t noticed I’ve changed the chapter numbers from 9 to 10 and that’s bc chapter 10 is going to be the smut- this is technically the last chapter and the smut is just purely fun and not connected to the plot at all   
> But I hope you guys all enjoy thanks for the comments and kudos I really appreciate it :) I’ll be posting a new fic on here soon :)   
> My tumblr is: @stayinqpower

It’s the Wednesday after the party which makes it about 3 1/2 weeks since the girls have interacted and have fallen even harder for each other... if the months beforehand aren’t counted of course. They’ve cleared up all misunderstandings from the party- except one. 

Regina still thinks her and Brianna cuddled- rather than heatedly made out- on the couch before Tim had demanded he see Regina. It hurt Brianna to live knowing she was the only one to remember, but at least her and Regina could remain friends. Brianna was too afraid to admit what had really happened because she didn’t want Regina to feel disgusted she had kissed her a second time even if Regina had said she wasn’t uncomfortable at all the first time around- but this time, Regina didn’t even know. It only dragged out her guilt knowing that she had possibly taken advantage of the situation even though she was under the influence too. 

But she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She couldn’t stop the image of Regina sitting on her lap with her head on her shoulder- or the way her pretty, soft lips moved against her less experienced ones. Even the way her tongue slathered against her mouth- as gross as she maybe be, she wanted to feel that all over again. Brianna’s hormones haven’t been the same since. 

At this point, Brianna doesn’t figure Regina will find out at all. She would’ve known by now if that were the case. She just figures that she can go on with what had happened in the back of her mind- even if Regina doesn’t care what had happened anyway. 

But it isn’t until today the secret gets out. Well it isn’t entirely a secret since Johanna and Melina had known. It still makes Brianna uneasy knowing that someone other than the two girls know- not to mention that a room full of drunk and drugged up teenagers witnessed the whole thing. 

Regina’s in a class that she doesn’t happen to share with Brianna although she wish she were. It isn’t until someone hits her with her news she becomes grateful Brianna isn’t there with her. 

“What about you and Brianna, huh?” One of her friends, James, jokes. “You two on the couch...” James wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Regina’s cheeks go red. 

“What?” Regina smirks and giggles. “It was nothing... two girls can cuddle.” 

“You call that cuddling?” Sophia interjects and raises an eyebrow. “You call shoving your tongue down another girl’s throat, cuddling?” She almost asks in disbelief. “You’re coming up with some radical terms for these things you do, man.” 

Regina’s relaxed expressions turns into a horrified one and she looks over at James. “I did not kiss her!” She defends in a shrill voice. 

“But you did,” James laughs and so does Sophia. “Don’t get so embarrassed over it- it was hot.” Regina makes a noise of disgust and slaps her hands over her face. 

“I didn’t kiss her!” Regina is mostly talking to herself out of embarrassment. “That’s so horrible I would never!”

James and Sophia’s laughter becomes louder as they watch their friend have an episode in the middle of class. It only echos louder in Regina’s head and her previously calm playful feelings have totally disappeared, only to bring panicked and terrified ones. Why didn’t Brianna tell her? Was she sparing Regina from making an arse of herself? She knows she would’ve felt a whole lot better knowing off the bat she had done that to Brianna, but she was hardly upset with her. 

James and Sophia eventually dismiss what Regina had done with a few teases here and there about the two girls, but it only causes the anxiousness in Regina’s body to rise. She hopes this class never ends. 

But like all things it does- and a lot quicker than she expected. 

Regina unfortunately has the next class with Brianna. But thanks to the strict teacher, they’ve been assigned seats and Regina is almost entirely across the room from Brianna, but she prolongs her route to class as to not get there too early so Brianna can chat with her for a bit like she usually does. Regina is almost late to the class all together but she doesn’t care- as long as she doesn’t have to face Brianna. 

Regina can almost feel Brianna’s eyes on her and she tries not to look over, knowing she’s going to silently ask through her facial expressions why she was late. Regina doesn’t even want to look at her face anymore knowing what she had done to Brianna. Poor girl probably felt forced into it. Regina hasn’t even considered it until that moment and a look of solid horror washes over her face. 

It isn’t long until that class is well over and Regina doesn’t wait for Brianna to reach her side of the classroom to bolt out the door. Her heart is racing and her face is hot from walking around so quickly everywhere. Regina has one more class with Brianna before they attend lunch together, but Regina knows she can easily ditch that. It’s the next class that makes her worried- it’s their psych class and since it’s free roam, she bets Brianna is going to trap her into telling her what’s wrong. It’s no secret Regina’s acting completely out of character. 

Regina is one of the first girls in class and her teacher actually congratulates her on being responsible. Regina just smiles weakly and drops into her seat, leg bouncing and fingers tapping anxiously on the desk. Regina gets an idea and bolts up to the desk her teacher is sat at and asks if she can use the restroom. She allows Regina and she exits through the door she knows Brianna doesn’t typically walk through. 

Regina stares at herself in the mirror as the restroom progressively gets less cramped as girls head to their next class which they’re already late for anyway. Regina doesn’t plan on going back into that classroom ever again. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. She wishes the floor would swallow her up whole. 

So she stays in the restroom until the bell rings. Even then she waits an extra few minutes before she walks back into class. Her teacher gives her a disapproving look and shakes her head. 

“You just left my class, Ms. Taylor.” She says with her hands on her hips. 

“I wasn’t... feeling good,” Regina tries to play off an unwell tone and her teacher’s hard face turns into a sympathetic one. “I went to the nurse’s office if that’s okay.” 

Her teacher just waves her hand to dismiss her and goes back to talking to a few students and Regina gathers her things. She sulks as she walks over to the staircase she knows will be empty. It’s an unusual place for her to be, so surely no one will find her there. 

As Regina sits and mopes all lunch, she can’t help but think about Brianna. She misses her. Regina wants to see her pretty face and make her laugh like she does every lunch break. But of course she has to go and fuck it up. Brianna must’ve been hiding her disgust- and if she didn’t really hate her before, she surely hated Regina now for avoiding her. It made her almost want to cry. Regina is surely on the verge of it, but she gathers herself and continues to eat. 

Regina continues to avoid Brianna for the rest of the classes for the day but then gets the sudden realization that maybe Brianna might be waiting for her at her locker. Regina panics for a moment but then brushes it off knowing Brianna would never do such a thing and seem desperate. But when Regina rounds the corner there Brianna is, holding a textbook in her arms and leaning her back onto Regina’s locker. She’s looking around sadly, making her curls bounce and flow over her hung head. 

Regina almost feels bad enough to go up to her and apologize for everything, but her fear gets the best of her and she sighs and turns to walk the other way until Brianna leaves. 

Regina waits against the wall she had rounded the corner at and pretends to read a book quietly to herself. Every so often she’ll peak her head over only to see Brianna looking at her watch or writing something down on a piece of paper. It’s about fifteen minutes later that she sees Brianna walk through the crowd that passes the hallway Regina is at. It almost looks like she’s crying, and her heart breaks, but a few of Brianna’s friends catch up with her and she seems fairly happy around them. 

Regina finally turns the corner to walk up to her locker and unlocks it. She’s surprised to find a note sitting at the edge of the locker and she frowns. Her blue eyes flicker over the small note in her hand:

‘Dear Reg,   
I don’t know why you’re upset with me but I’d like to clear it up. Was it something I did or said? If it was I’m sorry :( I hope we can still be friends but if you don’t want to I understand. Sorry again. Call me if you feel like talking... -Bri’ 

It’s brief but it makes Regina’s heart shatter into a million pieces. Her cursive handwriting is hard to read yet it still means so much to her that Brianna would even write such a polite letter to her after she’s been horrid. Regina gently folds the note and puts it into her pocket before gathering the things she needs for homework. 

Regina never calls Brianna. 

She stays up all night thinking about it and it eats at her conscious but she never does it. Regina can only imagine how Brianna might feel. 

Regina also successfully avoids Brianna the whole day, even avoiding Melina and Johanna seems to have been too easy. 

Regina feels bad for leaving Brianna at her locker once more, but she didn’t even bother going that direction anyway. She doesn’t need to exchange books for the day so she’s safe from Brianna. But then she bumps into Johanna near the front of the campus. 

“Well look who it is...” Johanna’s voice is filled with disappointment. “Where have you been?” She sounds like an angry mother.

“...around.” Regina says with raised eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah? Not around us... or Bri,” Johanna raises her eyebrows as well, testing her. “You almost made her cry today, you know. She doesn’t know why you’re avoiding her.” 

Regina huffs and tries to hide the pain on her face. “Well that’s for me to know and for her to find out.” Regina says firmly. 

“You really want to lose Brianna like that? You want to throw away what you guys already had?” Johanna sighs and shakes her head. “That’s on you, I guess, Reg,” Johanna starts to walk past her but then she stops to whip around and look at her. “Why are you upset at her anyway?” 

Regina glances around out of nervousness and she sighs. “I found out what me and her really did at the party and I... I feel like it’s my fault. I don’t know why but I do-“ Regina bites her lip to keep from rambling on. “Also you knew about it. You and Melina did. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Johanna flashes her a smug grin and shrugs. “That’s for us to know and for you to find out.” She walks away, flipping her hair back and Regina can’t help but glare. Johanna knew how to be so difficult in the worst of times and Regina hated it. 

Regina continues to walk out toward the front where kids are waiting to be picked up. What she doesn’t expect is to bump into Brianna on the way toward her route home. 

At first they don’t realize who they’ve ran into but it’s Regina who notices and starts to walk away, but Brianna’s longer arm grabs hold of her shoulder and pulls her back. 

“Reg!” Brianna sounds angry and Regina almost wants to make a run for it. “Reg, where have you been?” Brianna’s exasperated voice sounds hurt now. 

Regina can’t seem to meet her eyes or speak so she just shakes her head. 

“No? No what?” Brianna steps a bit closer to her as if she’s expecting Regina to properly answer her question. When Regina still doesn’t answer Brianna sighs and takes a step back. “Look if you don’t want to be friends anymore I understand, I just wish you’d tell me why.” Brianna’s voice wavers and that’s when Regina looks up. There’s no sign of Brianna going to cry but there’s a deep frown on her face. Brianna doesn’t get an answer once more so she sighs heavily and nods. “Okay... that’s fine. I just... never mind.” Brianna quickly turns on her heel and starts to walk away and that’s when Regina realizes she’s made a mistake. 

“Brianna! Brianna I’m sorry come back!” Regina calls out and she nearly jogs after her to grab at her backpack to yank her back. It almost makes Brianna fall on top of Regina but it surely gets her to stop. 

“I have to talk to you... and it’ll probably ruin our friendship but I have to get this off my chest,” Regina blows a big breath out of her mouth and hangs her head, gripping onto her backpack straps tightly, making her knuckles turn white. Without another word she pulls Brianna over to the grass area around the side of the school away from all the other students pouring out of the building. It’s not the most private place but it’ll have to do. Brianna follows in silence, scared of what’s to come.

Regina stands before Brianna with her head still hung, moving from foot to foot nervously. “I...I,” Regina chokes out and she grunts quietly to herself in frustration that she can’t make out the sentence that needs to come out. Regina’s cheeks are red and there are tears stinging at the corners of her eyes from embarrassment. 

Why couldn’t Russia drop the bomb now? 

“Reg,” Brianna puts a hand on Regina’s shoulder but Regina doesn’t look up. “You don’t have to tell me anything until you’re comfortable. I forgive you-“ 

“You can’t forgive me!” Regina cries out and her head whips up to look at Brianna. “I avoided you for two days and didn’t give you any explanation the least I can do is spill this so I can open up to you. You’re my best friend and you should know all there is between the both of us.” Brianna’s heart sinks at that, wondering what it is exactly Regina is hiding. 

“But I forgive you, Reg. It’s alright I don’t want you to feel forced-“ Brianna is cut off again but a hysterical Regina. 

“No!” Regina almost shouts. “I’m telling you now and you’re gonna listen!” Regina points a finger up at Brianna and she flinches at that and just nods. “I like you, okay? I have a crush on you and I hate it! You don’t even like me back and I just want to die!” Regina stomps her foot and tilts her head back to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks. She sounds like a brat, she knows, but she can’t help it. 

“Reg-“ Brianna breathes out, taken back by Regina’s outburst. 

“Save it!” Regina sniffs loudly and harshly wipes at her eyes. “You don’t have to tell me you don’t like me I already know-“ 

“Regina!” Brianna says loudly and it catches her by surprise. Sometimes it’s hard for Regina to believe Brianna could raise her voice. They stare at each other for a long while before Brianna leans down to press a chaste kiss onto Regina’s lips. It lasts a few seconds, but Regina feels her sunken heart lift all the way to her head. 

When Brianna pulls back she stares down at Regina, her face twisted into discomfort and fear of what’s to come. When all she gets is silence she’s confused. Did Brianna come on too strong? Oh how she made it worse for herself.... 

But then suddenly she’s being slammed against the wall behind her and Regina’s kissing her rough and passionately. It’s almost painful the way their mouths are pressed up against one another yet it feels so good. Brianna has her arms around Regina’s neck to pull her closer and Regina has her hands on Brianna’s shoulders. It’s the only place she can really reach without making it obvious how short she is. 

Lucky enough for them there aren’t students witnessing the two girls kiss, otherwise they’d surely get a shove to their backs and called a slur they definitely wouldn’t want to hear to deteriorate such a perfect moment. 

But they stand there for minutes almost, kissing and pulling at each other’s arms and waists to bring each other closer in passion. When they finally bring themselves to pull away they’re panting and grinning at each other happily. Regina leans up to give Brianna an Eskimo kiss and they both breathily giggle. 

Regina’s cheeks are a bright shade of pink from the exhaustion of kissing Brianna so feverishly. Her lips are raw and pink as well and her previously teary eyes have gone down to their natural gentle blue ones. 

Brianna is lightheaded with glee as she stares down at Regina. Her cheeks are an even darker shade of red and her lips are bright crimson, just because they’re done over with some strawberry lipgloss. Her hands reside on Regina’s waist, holding her up as she leans her whole body onto Brianna’s. 

They stand there breathing hard in each other’s space until Regina steps away to slide her hands down Brianna’s arms to hold onto her hands. When they realize the significance of the situation their smiles falter in awkwardness and they look away. They say nothing else until they realize they’ve been standing there for a while now and they must look stupid not saying a word yet are holding hands. 

Brianna is the first to break the silence by leaning down to kiss Regina’s cheek. “Did you... ehm... did you want to maybe go out on a date...?” Brianna’s blushing profusely and it makes Regina’s expression soften. 

“You don’t have to ask me out on a date, you know,” Regina giggles. “I say we’re officially already girlfriends. As long as I’m spending time with you it’ll make me happy.” Brianna’s face lights up at that. 

“Well then would you like to come over for dinner and a sleep over?” Brianna offers and Regina laughs. 

“A sleepover? On a school night? Is that really you, Bri?” Regina narrows her eyes at Brianna in faux suspicion and it makes the other girl laugh. 

“I only want to spend time with my girlfriend.” Brianna bites her lip at her cheesy line and Regina just hums. 

“Then let’s go.” Regina pulls away and keeps hold of one of her hands with Brianna’s until they round the corner. It hurts them both to force themselves to let go, but it’s the only for the best. Their arms are subconsciously pressed against each other’s as they walk all the way to Brianna’s. The sun is shining brightly and their chests are filled with a warm sense of completeness. 

Regina’s anxiousness has washed off almost completely from the past few weeks. Brianna is happier and radiates a different kind of light. 

The pieces have fallen into place.

Finally everything feels better.


	10. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Also comparing tit sizes and being supportive about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely smut- there isn’t really a plot to this so it’s in no relation to the story since they’re still together lol but if you want to read you may!  
> Also it’s super super long sorry  
> my tumblr is: @stayinqpower

It’s been a long 2 months since the girls have officially gotten together. Regina is the happiest she’s ever been in her entire life and it’s all because of Brianna. She’s always sure to remind her everyday with small gestures. Brianna can never get enough of Regina’s soft kisses and the little gifts she brings her from the school garden. It’s the little things that make her melt and fall even harder for her girlfriend. 

As far as physical intimacy had gone within the relationship, it was only limited to hot make out sessions in the darkness of Brianna’s room or behind the bleachers when no one was around. It only left more to the imagination- at least it did for Regina. She’d fantasized about Brianna doing almost anything she could think of in the quietness of her room when she was feverishly getting off. It was frustrating that the last time she saw Brianna’s (almost) bare torso was months ago when she had changed at Melina’s house after the Tim Incident. It sometimes gave Regina the urge to yank Brianna’s button up open so she could get a glimpse of what she was hiding under that shirt. 

Of course they’d talked about it before. 

But it always ended with Brianna shyly trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. Regina found it very weirdly hot that Brianna was so embarrassed she couldn’t even admit her fantasies to her own girlfriend. It only made it feel like it was going to be a surprise when Brianna finally spilled out her dirty thoughts. 

The most she ever heard out of Brianna in terms of what she wanted, it had been when she had Regina on her back. They had been heatedly making out for almost a good ten minutes in Regina’s bed during a sleepover. Regina happened to swipe her fingers “accidentally” over Brianna’s breasts, brushing them against her nipple. It caused Brianna to moan out and whine for more but the sound of Regina’s mother walking down the hallway startled them and they jumped away from each other to pretend they were asleep. 

It was almost agonizing having to look at Brianna or even be held by her weeks after that had happened. It only made Regina want to climb her like a tree more than she already wanted to. Regina wondered if Brianna was suffering just as badly as she was. 

Turns out she has found out the answer when Melina had been over her house for a couple hours one day. It was just the both of them- no Johanna, no Brianna- which meant the two girls could spill just about anything without being judged or self conscious. It’s what made them great friends. 

“Johanna makes these cute little noises when I’m licking her,” Melina glances off into the air in a dream state almost. “She loves it especially when I just kiss her clit while I finger her and keep her from coming. I never thought she’d be the one to like teasing but I guess the quietest girls are one of the kinkiest aren’t they?” 

Regina drifts off in thought as well, imagining Johanna in such a state too. It makes her hot and her pussy throbs just a bit at the image in her head. Regina snaps herself out of it when she realizes she’s fantasizing about another girl. She mentally scolds herself for that but then she grumbles. 

“At least Johanna lets you touch her,” Regina spits and she crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m starting to think Brianna doesn’t even want me to touch her. I can’t be that disgusting- I’m pretty clean. I’m scared I won’t be able to even think about her in the shower if I don’t get a good look at her tits- or something- any time soon.” Regina sighs and shakes her head with a frown. 

Melina twists her lips in slight confusion and she tilts her head to the side, black hair brushing against her cheek. “Nothing from you two? Hasn’t it been two months?” 

“Definitely not. It’s been long enough that’s for sure,” Regina scoffs. “All we do is make out all the time. The most I’ve seen out of her is small looks at my tits. I wish she’d at least tell me what she thinks about late at night...” 

“Not even dirty thoughts? Poor you!” Melina says with genuine sympathy. “She didn’t even tell you about the time she came so hard she screamed and her mom went up to her room thinking she was being murdered?” 

Regina’s eyes blow wide at that and her mouth goes slack. She almost thinks Melina is lying. “Never! When the hell was this? I never even knew she touched herself!” Regina is angry now. Why hadn’t Brianna told her anything at all? 

“This was a couple weeks ago. She was super embarrassed telling us but it was the funniest thing I’d ever heard.” Melina giggled to herself. “She told us she thought of you if that makes you feel any better.” Melina smirked.

“It kind of doesn’t,” Regina pouts once more and she groans loudly. “Uhg! I want to hurt her!” Regina growls out and Melina raises her eyebrows. “I just want her to fuck me!” Regina adds in a whine and she kicks her legs out like a child. 

Melina laughs and pats the top of Regina’s head. “I think you should talk to her about it more. Even if she doesn’t feel comfortable. Every week she’s coming up with something dirty to say about you.” It was an over exaggeration, but both Melina and Johanna were hearing more about how Brianna felt than Regina. “I’m sure she’s just embarrassed ‘cause you’re the one she thinks about.” 

That had made Regina feel a little better about the whole situation, but it didn’t stop the dirty thoughts during school and at home alone. 

She couldn’t shake the fantasies and images of Brianna’s fingers working inside of her and her tongue pressed up against her hot dripping pussy. It was hard to deal with. Especially when she was in the middle of class trying to do some simple work but her own girlfriend was sitting just a seat away from her. Regina could pounce on her, but she knew her limits. 

Nothing happens until a few weeks later when they’re both at Brianna’s for the weekend. 

They’re cuddling innocently on Brianna’s bed as they listen to music and flip through magazines, waiting for the moment one of them announces they’re sleepy. It’s almost 11 PM and Regina’s surprised Brianna hasn’t began to obnoxiously yawn yet. It isn’t until Regina stumbles upon a birth control ad she remembers what Melina had mentioned to her some weeks back. 

“Bri,” Regina turns to face her girlfriend properly and Brianna nods as she continues to read the magazine to indicate she’s listening. “Do you touch yourself?” Regina can see Brianna’s face go red and her eyes go wide instantly at the question. 

Brianna drops the magazine on her lap and she shyly peers over at Regina through her eyelashes. “M-Maybe.” Brianna utters out. 

“It’s yes or no, Bri.” Regina sounds irritated and it almost scares Brianna. 

“Yes.” Brianna answers plainly and she lifts the magazine again to pretend to be doing something. 

“What do you think of?” Regina asks curiously. It makes Brianna go stiff again but she doesn’t look at Regina. 

“Just things.” Brianna answers simply again. Regina almost wants to scream.

“What kind of things?” Regina urges on but before Brianna can respond Regina huffs. “Do you not trust me? You can tell Melina and Johanna everything but you can’t even tell me- your own girlfriend- about all the dirty thoughts you have about me! They’re about me! I wanna hear them! I wanna know what you think about and I wanna know how to please you properly rather than just shoving my tongue down your throat thinking that makes you hot!” 

Brianna is now looking at a slightly heaving Regina with a look of terror. Her cheeks are red and she’s almost pressed into herself in embarrassment. She never figured Melina would tell Regina anything knowing how embarrassed she’d get, but that was her own fault for opening her mouth. 

“I-I...” Brianna starts but Regina sighs with a shake of her head. 

“Hey... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that...” Regina leans over to wrap her arms around Brianna’s tensed body and she kisses the top of her head. “If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. It’s just- I’m starting to think that you don’t find me attractive in that way and it’s scaring me.” 

Brianna twists her neck to kiss at Regina’s cheek in return to her affection and she shakes her head. Her curls brush against Regina’s lips and it causes her to lean down to kiss her head again.

“It’s not that, Reg,” Brianna says in a gentle voice. “I’m just embarrassed is all... I’ve never done anything else with another girl. The only thing I have closest to experience is hearing about Melina and Johanna’s sex life. I know that you know I’m inexperienced but I feel that I won’t please you the way you need to be so I just don’t bother...” Brianna frowns and Regina coos at her. 

They exchange a soft kiss and Regina smiles at her warmly. “You don’t have to feel that way at all, Bri. Practice makes perfect, doesn’t it?” Brianna can’t help but smile shyly at that and she nods. “Now tell me, babe. What do you think of when you touch yourself?” 

Brianna’s cheeks flare up again and she shifts in her spot in silence. Regina thinks she might clam up like she usually does and tell Regina to save it for another day but then Brianna speaks in the softest tone she’s ever heard. 

“Of you,” Brianna doesn’t know what else to say but when Regina stays silently running a hand through her curly hair she continues. “Touching you... and making you...” Brianna huffs and starts to pick at her pajama pants in anxiousness. 

“It’s alright, darling. Take your time.” It comes off almost cocky and it makes Brianna think that Regina’s possibly just asking her to tease her about it later. Brianna calms herself by assuring her conscious that Regina just wants to know. It’ll bring us closer, she thinks to herself. I trust her. I trust her a lot.

“I just think about making you feel good, really,” Brianna says in a breathy tone, still keeping herself from looking at her girlfriend. “I think of the way you’d look if I were touching you or the way you’d sound... sometimes I think of your body even though I haven’t seen much of it... but I know it’s beautiful.” Regina blushes at that but then she grins to herself. She moves a finger to press it to Brianna’s chin and turns her head to the side so she’s looking up at Regina. 

Brianna’s hazel eyes are filled with worry as she anticipates what Regina is going to say. Although she doesn’t seem bothered by her confession, she’s self-conscious of what Regina might now view her as. 

All Brianna’s worries wash away when Regina kisses her slow and soft. Brianna melts into it, moving a hand to press it onto Regina’s side and she can feel Regina wrap her arms tighter around herself. They exchange a few more chaste kisses until Regina pulls away and brushes her finger tips over Brianna’s cheek. 

“Did you want to see more of me?” Regina offers and it makes Brianna gulp and she nods her head feverishly. “Only if I get to see more of you.” Regina breathes out and Brianna’s eyelids flutter at the feeling of her hot breath ghosting over her lips. 

Brianna almost wants to tell Regina that there’s nothing she’ll find to favor when she gets to see her in her bare state but Brianna gets instantly distracted by another one of Regina’s soft, hot kisses. 

Before Brianna can comprehend what’s going on, Regina is pulling away from Brianna’s body and she’s moved to where Brianna’s legs are outstretched in front of her. Regina is sitting on her knees as she stares ahead at Brianna with a look of smugness. All Brianna can do is stare thirstily at her girlfriend, jaw slack and eyes wide. 

“You ready?” Regina asks, giggling at the sight in front of her. Brianna nods her head, scooting up so her back is flush against the headboard. Regina flashes her a smile and curls her fingers under the hem of her shirt, arms crossed as she pulls it over her head.

Brianna’s mouth goes dry and her eyes become hooded at the sight. Her girlfriend is topless before her- her breasts completely exposed and her sun-kissed skin perfect in the dim light of the room. 

“You...” Brianna breathes out, unable to finish her sentence. Her cheeks are a tint of pink out of arousal and her hands are tightly gripping the sheet covering her legs. Regina begins to feel self conscious but watches as Brianna tries to choke out the rest of her sentence. “You weren’t wearing a bra?” Brianna squeaks out and Regina just giggles softly and shakes her head. 

“Why? Does that make you uncomfortable?” Regina asks, now worried. Her eyebrows furrow nervously but when Brianna shakes her head she sighs with a relaxed smile. “Now your turn.” Regina gestures over to Brianna’s shirt. 

Brianna snaps out of her hazy thoughts and she suddenly becomes frantic as she looks down at herself. “Me?” She squeaks out once more, her face is filled with confusion. “I like just staring at you. I think we should just stick with y-“

“Bri,” Regina frowns and she puts a hand on Brianna’s ankle. “C’mon... please? I bet your tits look beautiful.” Regina winks at her girlfriend and Brianna bites her lip in frustration. 

“Okay...okay fine.” Brianna huffs out, sitting up off the headboard so she can pull her shirt over her head. Her fluffy hair maintains its shape even after it‘s pulled through the hole of her shirt. Regina feels herself stiffen in excitement at the the sight of Brianna’s unclothed torso, but is slightly disappointed that she’s wearing a bra. “Do I have to take this off?” Brianna asks stupidly, moving her hands back to unclasp her bra. Regina nods and bites her lip, waiting in anticipation as Brianna moves her hands to her back. 

Brianna is just about to unclasp her bra when she huffs and shifts around on her spot on the bed. Regina almost groans at that, her expecting expression now replaced with a frustrated one. Brianna just gets comfortable in her spot, crossing her legs and leaning forward before moving her hands back again to undo her bra. 

Regina watches intently, loving the way the straps fall down her milky arms and the cups of the bra slide right off and onto her lap graciously. Regina almost gasps at the sight. It’s probably the most wonderful pair of tits she’s ever seen. 

Even though Regina has only seen Brianna in a bra, she didn’t expect her tits to remain most of its perkiness. They’re the cutest size of C cups and Regina’s mouth waters at the sight, wanting to jump on her girlfriend and just get a feel of her. But all she finds she can do is stare. 

Brianna stares right back at Regina, noting her wide eyes and raised eyebrows that are staring directly at her chest. “My tits are too big... I know.” Brianna frowns, her head hanging a little. 

“No! No,” Regina shakes her head and she crawls over to Brianna carefully. “I wish my tits looked like that.” Regina breathes out, sitting on her calves as she keeps staring down at her girlfriend’s chest. 

“But yours are small and nice... at least your back doesn’t hurt.” Brianna whines and she glances down at her girlfriend’s chest again. Brianna feels herself get dizzy and she almost moans out. She wants to lean down and lick her smaller nipples, but then Regina talks again and it catches her attention upward. 

“Mine are A cups,” Regina cups her breasts and presses them together then moves her hands, letting them fall with a bounce. Brianna can’t help but whimper at that and she bites her lip. Regina looks up at Brianna confusedly but then she smirks. “What?” Regina asks, giving Brianna a look of faux innocence. 

“N-Nothing...” Brianna says, turning her head instantly to look down at her own chest. “Is this it? This is how naked we’re going to get?” Brianna asks casually, but Regina can sense a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

“Of course not!” Regina laughs and she kisses her girlfriend’s cheek. “I didn’t wear nice underwear for you only to not see them...” Regina scoffs. Brianna swallows thickly at that, feeling herself throb between her legs. Regina crawls over to the edge of the bed and slides off. Brianna watches her the whole time, eyes fixated at Regina’s hanging tits and the way her body glows under the dim light of the bedside lamp. 

When Regina is standing before Brianna and looking down at her she has a playful smile on her lips. “Are you wearing granny panties again?” Regina teases. 

Brianna’s then aroused expression turns to an annoyed one and she scoffs. “No. I actually bought some nice underwear the other day and I’m wearing them. They aren’t my favorite but they’re something. Now hurry.” Regina flinches at Brianna’s eagerness and she smirks down at her. 

“Wow... pushy.” Regina then hooks her thumbs under the elastic band of her pajama shorts and she teases them down just to where Brianna could get a peak of the hem of her lace panties. Brianna almost faints at the way the delicate panties lay against her skin and she wonders if she’ll seriously black out if she gets to see Regina in nothing but that. 

Regina watches Brianna’s eyes the entire time, noticing they’re not moving from Regina’s pelvic area so she pushes the shorts lower until she’s just above exposing herself completely. She then becomes regretful when she realizes there’s going to be a hint of wetness from how turned on she is, but she figures she won’t be able to see it through the black of her panties. So she keeps pushing until it’s loose enough to be dropped to the ground. 

When Regina fully stands up, arms at her sides and breasts exposed, Brianna lets out a dreamy breath at the sight. Her girlfriend is in all her glory right before her and it’s the most angelic thing she’s ever seen. All Brianna can do is stare but when she comes to she sits up a little, her eyes scanning all around her plush but skinny body. 

Regina is watching her curiously, wondering what she’s going to do next. She’s surprised to see Brianna scoot closer to her. She doesn’t even stop there, even going as far to move to the edge of the bed to where Regina is at. Brianna is sitting on her claves now, hands in the air as she slowly reaches out in the little space between them to put her hands on Regina’s waist. Regina stands above her, eyes dancing over Brianna’s unreadable face as she seems to be admiring her body. Regina then moves her hands up to Brianna’s shoulders, pushing her curly hair behind them in a gentle movement. 

That causes Brianna to look up at Regina and they make intense but gentle eye contact. Regina leans down and Brianna leans up, their lips meeting instantly. All they can do is exchange a chaste kiss before Brianna pulls away to catch Regina’s attention. 

“Reg?” Brianna calls out and she nods. “Can I...” Brianna cuts herself off as she kisses the corner of Regina’s mouth. She’s sure she even feels a bit of tongue in the kiss. 

“You can do whatever you want, Bri,” Regina breathes out onto Brianna’s lips. “Whatever makes you happy.” Regina smirks down at her girlfriend and Brianna can’t help but flash one back. 

Regina’s not even really sure what Brianna is hinting at, but she surely isn’t expecting what comes next. Brianna plants a kiss onto her neck, then lower to her collar bone, then even lower to between her tits. It makes Regina’s pussy throb in anticipation as she watches Brianna’s fluffy head of hair move to one of her tits. 

Regina feels the soft plush of her tongue lick over one of her nipples and she moans out, fingers now carding through the hair on the nape of Brianna’s neck. Brianna licks a few more times experimentally causing Regina to moan and whine out deliciously into the air. Regina’s eyes have fluttered closed and her breathing has picked up. When Brianna pulls away she looks down at the now wet nipple, one of the hands she has laying on Regina’s waist then moves up to tweak it and it makes Regina’s chest heave out and her head loll back as she groans. 

“B-Bri,” Regina whimpers out. “Can we lay down?” Brianna pulls back at this and she nods, moving away from her girlfriend completely so she’s laying back on the bed with an inviting look on her face. Regina follows her movements and climbs on the bed herself, keeping her distance as to not just fling herself at Brianna. But the feeling of Brianna’s hands pulling her closer to her body invite her eagerly and before she knows it, they’re both laying sideways- Brianna’s lips pressing all along her chest almost teasingly and Regina’s leg draped over her ribs as Brianna caresses her thigh- sometimes her fingers get dangerously close to the underside of her leg where she’d be able to touch her pussy and it makes Regina squirm with frustration. 

Brianna’s head dips back down to Regina’s nipple again but her first approach is to bite it ever so gently. It makes Regina shake and tremble out a moan. She can even hear Brianna groan quietly when she yanks her hair ever so gently. Brianna continues to do this for a short while, loving the way Regina’s body presses up against hers hotly and how she can feel her leg press into her side more with arousal. Regina’s hips swirl when Brianna moves her head over to suck on her other nipple. Regina shivers and pulls on Brianna’s hair some more, eliciting a louder moan from her lips from the force. 

“Fuck,” Regina huffs out. “Bri- Bri let me make you feel good.” Regina whines but Brianna shakes her head, mouth still suckling on the nub. “Bri, please?” Regina moans out. A playful bite makes her jolt but then melt right back into Brianna’s embrace. 

Brianna finally pulls away to look up at Regina who eagerly kisses her but she turns her head to pull away, one of her hands pinching and twisting at Regina’s nipples. “Not now, Reg. I want to make you feel good first.” Brianna hums, and it only makes Regina whine in defeat. Brianna gently pushes Regina onto her back and rolls into the new position along with her. Brianna leans over to suck a nipple onto her mouth while her hand works the other, causing Regina to arch her back and moan out. 

“More,” Regina huffs out. “More.” Regina groans out, tugging on her hair in bliss. Brianna pulls alway with a final lick of her tongue and she begins to slowly scoot her body down lower, lips pressing gentle and wet kisses along her stomach until she reaches her lower abdomen. Regina’s hips twitch upward instinctively and Brianna takes it as her cue to pay more attention to her heat rather than the bare skin on her stomach. 

“What did you want, Reg?” Brianna deeply asks, eyes maintaining their gaze into Regina’s. Her lips lightly graze the skin above the lace of her panties and it makes Regina sigh. 

“I want you to touch me... where I need it,” Regina whines out and her hips roll up once again. Brianna lifts herself properly on her forearms and looks down at Regina’s clothed pussy. Brianna suddenly feels her throat go dry looking at the lace pressed perfectly against her skin. She almost doesn’t want to touch it in all it’s perfection, but she can’t help but swipe a finger up Regina’s clothed slit which makes her legs shake and a strained cry to sound past her lips. 

“Brianna, take your pants off,” Regina pants out and Brianna glances back at herself in realization that she’s still half clothed. She’s quick to push herself up into a sitting position and shoves her pants down, leaving her to be in just panties. It almost makes Regina moan out at the sight of her almost naked girlfriend situating herself between her legs. 

Brianna has an arm hooked underneath one of Regina’s legs, her other hand gently spreading her other leg out so she’s able to access Regina’s pussy better. Brianna’s eyes glance up to look at Regina’s contorted face. Her hand moves back to Regina’s pussy and she presses the tip of her finger against her covered clit and Regina’s leg trembles under the touch. 

Brianna pulls her finger away and it causes Regina to whimper but Brianna looks right up at her girlfriend’s face as she presses her finger against her once more, loving the way she cries and throws her head back. This time Brianna doesn’t pull her finger away, just keeps pressing in circular motions and watches the way Regina’s hips swirl and her chest heaves under the pressure. Brianna continues to do this until she notices Regina’s gripping tightly at the sheets beneath her and holding back her movements. 

When Brianna pulls her finger away she hears a loud pout from Regina. All Brianna can do is smile to herself mischievously before dipping her head down to lick at Regina’s clit. Regina moans out and instinctively grabs for Brianna’s hair, tugging and rolling her hips up into Brianna’s mouth desperately. It only causes Brianna to moan out in surprise but she presses her tongue harder against Regina. 

Regina’s panting and heaving at the feeling of Brianna’s tongue on her and it almost makes her scream when Brianna starts to suck through the fabric. It was already soaking with Regina’s juices and Brianna can’t seem to pull away from the way she tastes and how hot she feels on her tongue. She feels Regina’s legs tremble once more before they clasp on either side of Brianna’s head. She can hear a muffled out cry and a shrill moan from above but then she feels as though she’s being tugged back from where she’s licking. 

“Take them off- please take them off- fuck,” Regina whines out in a shaky voice. Brianna is quick to pull her panties from her hips and sits up to pull them fully off her legs. She eagerly moves back between Regina’s legs, her eyes scanning Regina’s pink and soaking wet pussy. Her mouth almost waters at the sight of Regina’s slightly bushy core and she almost wants to stare and admire it. But then Regina is pulling Brianna back down again and Brianna’s lips are ghosting just above her clit and it makes Regina shake with chills. 

“Should I...” Brianna looks up at Regina, suddenly overwhelmed with what she has to do. 

“You can keep using your mouth. You don’t have to use your fingers.” Regina breathily smiles down at her girlfriend and Brianna smiles back but with a nervous look. 

“I can try using my fingers,” Brianna kisses at Regina’s groin and Regina huffs out. “I cut my nails yesterday.” 

Regina can’t help but smile softly down at her girlfriend and she giggles. “Go right ahead then.” She nods encouragingly.

Just as Brianna is about to lean down again, she stops herself and looks up at Regina. “If I do something wrong please tell me. I want to make you feel good.” Brianna purrs out, then finally leaning down completely to kiss at Regina’s clit. 

Regina can only nod and moan impatiently. Brianna then presses her tongue onto her clit, licking upwards and then flicking it along the sensitive area. Another shaky moan is heard from above. Brianna continues to flick and tease at Regina’s clit before teasingly moving her tongue down to the tip of Regina’s entrance, and then dragging her tongue back up. 

“There,” Regina breathes out. “There, Bri.” She repeats with desperation. 

Brianna moves her tongue lower and prods experimentally at her entrance before she carefully presses some spit out onto her own lips and slathers it along her slit, licking a full stripe up and then down back into her entrance. Regina is surprisingly still at the movements but lots of noise is heard from above. Brianna doesn’t think she can get tired of the way she moans her name. 

Brianna then nervously moves her hand toward where Regina’s hole is and teases her fingers into her while she flicks at her clit. Regina’s hips buck upward at that and her legs threaten to close but Brianna keeps them from doing so with her forearms. She then gives Regina a nervous glance up, trying to confirm if Regina will be okay with Brianna pushing her fingers in but all she can see is Regina’s neck from her head being thrown back. She decides to take the risk and presses a finger all the way in, causing Regina to hunch over and shake, a long drawn out moan to fly past her lips. Brianna moans as well, watching the way one of Regina’s hands flies from her head and over to her tits to pinch at her own nipples. 

Brianna’s eyes stare up at her face, loving the way it’s scrunched up and her eyebrows are knitted together. Brianna pulls her finger in and out of her a few times at a slow pace before she presses a second one in, really feeling Regina’s wetness and how hot and tight she feels around her fingers. Regina groans out deeply at that and her head lolls back in pleasure. 

Brianna slowly moves her fingers in and out of her, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend. But Regina is quick to whine about how she needs more so Brianna moves her fingers a bit faster than before. Regina doesn’t voice her sexual frustration but let’s Brianna do the work knowing she has yet to learn how Regina reacts to certain things. Brianna pulls her fingers out for a moment to focus more on pleasing her with her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Regina moans, closing her eyes and arching her back. “Feels so good,” she pants, pressing her fingers against their bed and fisting the bedspread in her small hands. Brianna absolutely loved this. She loves how vocal Regina is; even if she wasn’t saying actual words, she was groaning, moaning, or whining, sometimes a combination of all three.

Brianna starts slowly, though, licking at Regina’s folds then going up, tongue circling her clit as her girlfriend shudders underneath her and makes pretty moaning sounds. She puts her hands on Regina’s inner thighs, keeping her legs spread as she eats her out, not caring how wet or messy her face got as she moves on from slow to a more moderate pace. Then she just dives right back in, shoving her tongue inside Regina and licking her walls. Regina‘s moaning so loud she‘s practically screaming, which only drives Brianna to bury her face further and fuck Regina with her tongue for as long as she could stand it. Brianna groans into her when Regina runs her fingers in Brianna’s hair and holds on tight as she had done with the bedspread before, practically pulling her hair—or more accurately keeping her face right there against her pussy, which Brianna didn’t have a problem with.

By the time she has to pull her face away, her mouth and chin are dripping wet, but she doesn’t care one bit. Brianna catches her breath and replaces her mouth with her fingers again. Brianna was still gentle, as always, sticking two of her long digits in again and finger fucking Regina slowly, making the smaller girl whine for Brianna to speed up.

“Brianna,” Regina growls, her blue eyes blazing as she digs her nails into Brianna’s arms, making the curly haired girl groan and start fucking her as fast as she could with her fingers. Brianna isn’t even sure where she’s getting this confidence from. 

Regina’s head snaps back, hitting the pillows with a thump, and her eyes close tight, mouth curving into a thin line as she tries to hold back her noises, but soon enough she‘s a moaning mess once again.

Brianna rewards her for the beautiful moan by slipping a third finger in, fucking Regina so hard her wrist is screaming in agony. Her other hand digs into Regina’s thigh, forcing her legs to stay open as Brianna fingers her. She leans down again and starts sucking on Regina’s clit, and the other girl screams in ecstasy.

“Bri!” Regina moans, fingernails digging in again as she comes suddenly and harder than she had in a while. Regina’s legs shake and her back arches beautifully on the bed. 

Brianna smirks again and continues moving her fingers inside of her, sucking on her clit until Regina becomes too sensitive and pushes her away with a whine. Regina leans down to kiss Brianna on the mouth, not caring that her juices were all over her girlfriend’s face or that she was essentially tasting herself.

“Now it’s my turn to make you feel good,” Regina whispers against Brianna’s mouth, pushing her girlfriend backwards and off of her and then climbing on top. She sits over Brianna’s hips, pinning her down as she reaches backwards to run her hand over her slim thigh. Her fingers graze over the soft fabric of Brianna’s panties and she gently teases the elastic band of it down, hinting at Brianna she wants them off. Brianna gives her a soft look, assuring that it’s okay for Regina to pull the panties off. She climbs off of Brianna, and she curls her fingers over the elastic band before gently tugging them down her hips and then her thighs. Regina’s eyes are stuck on the sight of Brianna’s bare pussy, her tongue swiping over her lips in thirst. Regina climbs back over Brianna, straddling her hips and looking down at her fully naked girlfriend. 

“You shaved?” Regina teases, her lips forming into a smile. 

Brianna blushes at that and bites her lip, her hands resting on Regina’s thighs. “I just needed to trim it...” She admits with embarrassment and Regina just giggles. 

She shifts forward and closes the gap between them, kissing Brianna slowly. It’s easy and familiar and it makes Brianna’s fast beating heart slow. Brianna can feel her entire body relaxing into Regina’s touch and her mind soon strays away from the fact that they’re both naked.

Brianna takes Regina’s hand and guides it between her legs. Regina’s eyes snap open and she glances at her hand before looking back up at Brianna who nods at her. Regina inhales, trying to focus on what her hand is doing and how her fingers are moving. Brianna keeps her hand on Regina’s until she’s parted her folds and has Regina’s finger on her clit.  
The moan that escapes from Brianna’s mouth is one that Regina could listen to for the rest of her life. She keeps moving her fingers with Brianna’s until she removes her hand completely, settling for gripping onto Regina’s thigh instead.

“So good,” Brianna mumbles.

Her face is flushed, as is her chest and Regina thinks she has never looked more gorgeous. Regina dips her head to kiss Brianna again while moving her fingers over her clit.

The slide of her fingers is easy with how wet Brianna is and within a few moments, Brianna is clinging onto Regina and shuddering in her arms, breathing out a low moan. She goes still after a few minutes, her breathing heavy and her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.  
Regina starts to move her hand from between Brianna’s legs but Brianna’s  
hand quickly circles her wrist to stop it.

“More, please,” Brianna mumbles.

Regina’s tongue darts out of her mouth to lick at her dry lips and she experimentally moves her finger against Brianna’s clit, eliciting a hiss that turns into a moan from her girlfriend.

“Put your finger in me,” Brianna mumbles against Regina’s neck. Regina immediately follows Brianna’s request and she groans loudly the second her finger is enveloped in Brianna’s warm, wet entrance. It feels amazing.

Brianna clenches down around her finger and rocks her hips forwards. Regina takes the hint and starts moving her finger inside of Brianna slowly, making sure the angle of her hand isn’t going to give her a cramp. She brushes over Brian’s clit at every chance she gets, making Brianna moan louder and louder with each touch.

“Yes, there, please,” Brianna whines, rocking down into Regina’s hand. She grips onto Regina’s upper arm, her fingers digging in, the nails surely going to leave little half-moon marks on her skin- but Regina can’t bring herself to care. Not when Brianna’s hips are moving like they are, not when Brianna’s walls are clenching down hard around Regina’s finger, moans escaping her mouth.

Her orgasm doesn’t take long and she’s clinging to Regina once again, shuddering in her arms as she rides out the waves of pleasure. Regina watches her, completely entranced. Brianna sags against Regina, curling into her as closely as she can, wrapping herself around Regina as best she can.

“That was nice,” Brianna mumbles against Regina’s neck, humming contently as Regina removes her hand from between Brianna’s legs, wiping her fingers on the sheets to get rid of the wetness on them.  
Regina feels a surge of pride growing in her chest as she drops kisses onto the top of Brianna’s head. She did this. She made Brianna feel this good.

Regina slumps onto the side of Brianna, arms reaching out to pull her close while Brianna tiredly does the same. They exchange a gentle kiss and Regina smiles up at her girlfriend before leaning up to give her an eskimo kiss that causes Brianna to grin. 

“Reg,” Brianna murmurs out, shifting so she’s pulling Regina’s head against her bare chest. “Thank you for this.” 

Regina kisses Brianna’s collarbone and huffs out a laugh. “And thank you, Bri. You’re much better at pleasing me than you think.” She compliments and Brianna blushes. 

“I guess Melina and Jo really helped, didn’t they?” Brianna jokes and Regina laughs. 

“We should thank them,” Regina mumbles against Brianna’s skin. It’s quiet for a moment as the two girls relax in each other’s arms, naked bodies intertwined. Regina can hear Brianna’s breathing even out and she glances up to see her girlfriends relaxed face resting gracefully against the pillow. Her curly hair is brushing against her cheek and Regina can’t help but push it back with light fingers. Regina could watch her sleep forever, but her own eyelids feel heavy after such an eventful night.

“Goodnight, Bri.” Regina whispers up at her before closing her own eyes and letting sleep take her away.


End file.
